The Dragon, the Crane, and the Wolf
by Akal-Saris
Summary: Formerly 'Heaven and a Lost Angel'! Keitaro gets help with Naru from his uncle, who seems interested in Motoko. But how far will either relationship go, and what is Tenshin's secret? Chapter 5 is UP!!!
1. Enter the Dragon

I didn't write Love Hina/Rurouni Kenshin.  See the end of each chapter for translations of Japanese words used!  To fully understand the jokes, I recommend you read KnightHawke's fanfic.  It is **not necessary** to read his fiction before mine, but I highly recommend it, because it is the only other fiction with Tenshin in it, and it is very funny! My characterization of Tenshin is very different than Knighthawke's, but hopefully he's as likeable (or more!).  All of the beginning chapter titles are RK or CB parodies.  (Brief note:  Tenshin is Keitaro's Uncle [Haruka's brother].  He tends to display alarming mood swings, act intentionally perverted, and be very violent towards his nephew.).  This last update has been to switch formatting (yay!) and to delete my constant begging for reviews after each chapter ^_^   Enjoy!

                        Chapter 1 – The Man who Yells.   __

Urashima Tenshin's eyes narrowed predatorily as he stalked his nephew through the winding hallways.  Keitaro could be troublesome when only wounded.  Waiting for the perfect moment, he attacked his opponent from behind.

Twisting Keitaro's arm back, Tenshin snarled: "SAY UNCLE!  SAY IT!" 

 "Ow!   Ojii-san!  OjiisanOjiisanOjiisan! Yeeoww!"  Tenshin released Keitaro.
    
     "Oi!  I haven't done that since you were fifteen!"  His eyes narrowed.  "And it's **uncle**, not **old man**!  Geez, I'm only thirty-two, barely older than you…"

Keitaro touched his sore arm gingerly; checking to make sure it was all in one piece.  "Oww…that still hurts..."

  Tenshin smirked at Keitaro and flexed one arm.  "You know, I also haven't made you help me practice my attacks in years.  I think we may have some catching up to do, ne?"

  Keitaro backed away, holding his hands in front of him.  "No! Not the sword practice!  I mean…why'd you come to see me right now?  I thought you were talking with Haruka."

  Tenshin motioned towards Keitaro's door and followed him inside.  "Well, 'Sis and I were talking about all these young, well-equipped, long-legged…say, do you know that your face just bright red?"

 "O-ojiisan!  You know that kind of language, uh, when talking about girls I, ah…." Keitaro stammered off into silence and looked at his uncle pleadingly.

  Tenshin smirked again.  "Keitaro, I've seen wet noodles stand up better than you!  God knows if I were in your place, I'd have the babes …okay!  I'll stop and get to the point!"

"Well, 'Sis and I were talking about your relationship with Naru, or rather, your lack of one."  

  "Huh?  Lack of relationship?"  '_Uh-oh_.'  

Tenshin nodded sagely.  "I think you know what I mean, kiddo.  Aside from one measly date, you two haven't gotten too romantic.  And when I see you hesitating over a nice girl like her, its obvious you need serious help."

Keitaro frowned.  "Oh, I see what you're getting at.  Thanks for offering, but my friends tried a few schemes already and it kind of backfired."  '_And got me in even more trouble than before_.'

 Tenshin jumped up from the ground and grabbed Keitaro by the shoulders.  "Damn it Keitaro, I'm not just your friend, I'm your uncle!  It's my sacred duty to our family to see you take control of your life!  Now stop being so selfish!" 

 "What?!  S-stop shaking me!" 

 Tenshin continued to shake Keitaro.  "Damn it, I'm trying, kid!  Didn't I explain the facts of life to ya like you were my own son?  Now shaddup and listen!"  

"If you try hard, you get what ya want.  You should know this; you're going for Toudai, aren't ya?  Well, if you really like her, you'll put the same amount of effort into Naru as you do for Toudai!"  Tenshin released Keitaro and began walking away.  

"Think about what I said.  When you decide to get serious about Naru, tell me and I'll help you out."  

Meanwhile, exactly overhead… 

"Oh my God!  Tenshin told Keitaro about the birds and the bees?  Hahaha, the poor guy!"  Kitsune rolled over onto her side.  "No wonder he's afraid to try anything!  I'll bet Tenshin probably tried to make Keitaro learn by example!" 

 Kitsune giggled some more, until she realized that Naru wasn't paying attention.  "Hey…Naru?  You there?"  Naru nodded distractedly.  Odd how somebody perverted as Tenshin felt the same way about her relationship as she did.  '_But_ _would Keitaro listen?  And if he did, what should I do?'_

Chapter 2 – The Cross-series Solution.   

"What?!"  Keitaro stared at Tenshin in disbelief.  " But it'll never work!"

Tenshin raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?  And why is that, little man?"

"Motoko will never agree to go on a date with you!  And how will you tell me what to say to Naru if you're at the other side of the restaurant with Motoko?"

Smiling smugly, Tenshin waved a small pen in front of Keitaro's nose.  "With THIS!"

Keitaro was unimpressed.  "Um…with a pen?"  Inwardly he sighed.  '_Just as I was beginning to hope he was serious, Tenshin pulls out a pen.'_

"Look, I got my doctorate at M.I.T, remember?  This pen will let me speak with you via radio.  Now just convince Naru to go, and I'll take care of Motoko.  Okay?"

Keitaro nodded resignedly.  "Yes, Ojiisan."  He turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, and Keitaro?"  

"Yes, ojii- ow!"  Tenshin removed his elbow from the top of Keitaro's head.  

"Call me Tenshin." 

                                    _Setting: Hinata Inn Rooftop_

"So…you're saying that this isn't a date, but a trip to a fine dining establishment in order to discuss sword techniques?"  Motoko's tone sounded dubious.

"Of course!  All the kendo schools in Massachusetts are doing it!"  Tenshin sweatdropped.

"Hmm…very well then, I accept.  I shall meet you and Urashima outside in an hour."  Motoko bowed and left.

Tenshin whispered into the pen.  "See?  Just like I said…putty in my hands."

The response was immeasurably less confident.  "Are you sure this is a good idea?  What if Naru notices I'm listening to a pen before I speak?  What if she doesn't want to go?"

Tenshin's reply was short and to the point.  "Get-Her-Before-I Kill-You."  Looking up, he saw Kaolla Su staring at him.  "Oh…hello."  He smiled weakly.  "I suppose you're wondering why I'm talking to stationary, aren't you?"

Su shook her head.  "No, I do it all the time with my toys!  Watch this!"  Su cupped her hands to her mouth.  "MECHA TAMA-CHAN!  ATTACK!"  

A low, rumbling noise came from the ground below, and a gigantic mechanical turtle burst out of the ground and shot straight towards Tenshin.

Tenshin waved his arms frantically.  "No!  Make it stop!  STOP!  Ahhh!!"  Tenshin ducked out of the turtle's way and began sprinting towards Su.

Su struggled with her controller.  "Mecha Tama, STOP!  Back to sleep!"  Tenshin sighed with relief and turned around.  Straight into the flipper of the charging turtle.

"Ye-OW!!  Dammit, that HURT!"  Leaping into the air, Tenshin drew his sword on the berserk turtle.  Su fiddled with her controller with mild interest.

"It must've blown a fuse. Hmm…" Su studied the controller intently as Tenshin slashed down at the turtle, only to be caught in its mouth and shaken like a rag doll.

"What do you mean, 'Hmm…'?!? Get it offa me!"  

"Aha!  Here we are."  Su pressed a button, and the Mecha Tama dropped Tenshin unceremoniously onto the floor as it flew back into its hole. Tenshin started to breath again.  "Su, let's make my little chat with my pen a secret between you and me, okay?"

Su skipped away happily.  "Sure, if you show me how to build one later!"

                                    _Meanwhile, in Naru's room…_

"So, I was wondering if you would like to come with us to relax for a while, and celebrate that last test and …maybe see another movie?"  

Naru had a small smile on her face.  "Oh, I don't know, I promised Motoko I'd talk with her about Tama-chan again."  '_Don't give away your feelings immediately:  Make him beg for it first._'

"Tenshin said Motoko had agreed to go eat with us!"  Keitaro waited for a prompt or suggestion from the pen, but all he could hear was static and faint screaming noises.

"Oh.  All right then, if you *really* want me to come.  I'll meet you outside in an hour."

                        Chapter 3 – The Critics Speak from the Mountain Home.                                      

Kitsune and Haruka watched from the balcony of the Hinata Inn as the two couples departed.  Kitsune was the first to break the silence.  "Well, I'm glad that Keitaro asked Naru out again.  I could tell he was just dying for a chance, ya know?"

Haruka light a cigarette.  "Hai."

Kitsune continued.  "You can tell he adores the ground she walks on!  Watch the way he looks at her face!"

Haruka took a drag of her cigarette.  "Hai."

"They just make such a cute couple!"  Tearing her eyes from them, Kitsune looked at Tenshin and Motoko.  "It's a good thing Motoko hasn't taken her eyes from her feet since they left, huh?"

Haruka breathed out.  "Hai."

"After all, Tenshin *is* staring at her ass the way a starving man stares at a thick, juicy steak."

Haruka nodded.

Kitsune giggled.  "Kawaisou.  Don't you think it's disgusting how your brothers thirty-two and still so perverted?"

Haruka took another long drag.  "Hai."

"And isn't it rather pathetic the way he's dating a girl half his age?"  

"…Hai."  Haruka breathed out again.

"And, uh…" Kitsune looked at Tenshin, his broad back still visible as the rest of the small group faded from view.  "Don't you wish you were in Motoko's shoes right now?"

Haruka stared at Kitsune.  "…."

"Um…never mind.  Forget it.  C'mon, lets go eat."  Kitsune and Haruka headed downstairs.

                        Chapter 4 – The Man of the Shining Teeth

Tenshin smiled proudly.  Getting Naru to go out with Keitaro had been the hard part, and all that remained were the details.  Even better, he got to go out with another kendo fanatic.  "Ah, life is good, and my plan worked out in the end."  

A moment later a yowl burst from his shirtfront into his ears.  "JUST HOW HAS EVERYTHING WORKED OUT?"

Tenshin jumped at the peeved little voice.  Replying in a small voice:  "Is that you God?"

"What?!  Tenshin, what are you talking about?  It's me, Keitaro!  You were supposed to help me and Naru get closer, remember?" 

 "Oh yeah.  That.  Uh…good luck?"

"But what do I say?  How do I tell her how I feel?  Hello? Tenshin?  Helloooo?"

Keitaro stared at his pen hopelessly.  He should have known better than to trust Tenshin.  _'Leave the rest up to him, indeed!  That from the man who chose Hiten Mitsurugi because 'Chicks dig guys in Magenta Gi's!'_

Naru smiled at Keitaro, trying not to feel uncomfortable at Keitaro's little monologue with his shirt.  "So…Keitaro.  How is your studying going?"

"Great!  Thanks to your help, I got a 'B' on my last practice test!"  

"Really?  That's good, though you'd better not get too overconfident."  Naru narrowed her eyes to help get her point across.

"No, no, of course not!  Say, why don't we go see that movie now and eat dinner afterwards?  After we pay for our drinks here, I mean."

"Sure, I haven't seen one in months!"  The two waved to Tenshin and Motoko as they left.

                                    _Meanwhile, on the other side of the restaurant…_

Motoko tried to focus on Tenshin's story.  Like all of his, it focused entirely on a single master of Hiten Mitsurugi.  Suddenly, she jolted.  "Wait, I believe I recognize that story!  It happened in Kyoto, did it not?  And the giant's name was Fuji, right?"

"Yep.  Not too many people know that story."

"I heard this story while learning Shinmei Ryu.  Afterwards, Fuji repented by joining our school to protect Kyoto.  Because of Fuji's respect for the master who understood his inner feelings, our school still considers Hiten Mitsurugi a close ally."

Tenshin grinned, showing off his perfectly white teeth.  "How about creating a closer alliance right now?"

Motoko stared at Tenshin's leer with a hint of disbelief.  "I think not."

"Damn.  Okay, why don't you tell a story about Shinmei Ryu then?"  

 "Very well.  A month ago, the ghost of a drowned woman attempted to murder your nephew.  As she had taken over a friend's body, the only way to drive it out was with my school's succession technique."

Tenshin listened intently as the story unfolded.  '_She knows the succession technique at her age?'  _"What is your succession technique?"

"It is a powerful ki attack that hits only the evil in its path.  It can be used to exorcise or even destroy spirits.  It is called the _Zanmaken, ni no tachi_ technique."  

Tenshin nodded, intrigued.  "Really?  My succession technique, _Ama Kakeru Ryuno Hirameki_, is a defensive battou-jitsou so powerful nothing can get past it."

"It sounds quite powerful.  Was it difficult for you to learn?"

"It was hard to learn the lesson, but harder to live with it."  Tenshin's gaze slowly traveled to Motoko's eyes.

  "Keep going.  I won't interrupt again."  Motoko began her story again as Tenshin listened.  '_Her eyes…the same as Shishou's…same voice too…'_

Motoko watched Tenshin carefully.  His expression had begun to unnerve her.  '_He looks at me as if I were an image superimposed onto another…'_

  "I needed a subject while I learned the technique.  Keitaro took enough attacks to kill any ordinary man."

Tenshin nodded slowly.  "I suppose his visits during my training paid off."

"Visits?  You mean Keitaro also knows Hiten Mitsurugi?"  '_Surely Keitaro would have mentioned it, but then, he never mentioned his uncle either…'_

"No, of course not!  A shrimpy, feminine guy like him would never learn Hiten Mitsurugi!  But whenever he visited, my Shishou would teach him whatever I was learning at the time as well.  Of course, Shishou made sure that whenever Keitaro came to visit we would be reviewing simple defensive techniques."  

"Simple defense techniques like…catching a sword with your bare hands?"  

"Yeah, that kind of thing.  Catching a sword, exaggerating weakness to fool an opponent, how to fall without injuring yourself, how to hold an opponent without hurting him."  Tenshin put on his biggest smile.  "How about we practice that last one?"

Motoko ignored Tenshin's lascivious grin pointedly.  "I already know how.  As for Keitaro, he certainly takes enough pain.  Every day he's hit at least half a dozen times."

"Yeah, that sounds like my spineless little nephew alright.  No matter how many times I tried to toughen him up, the little fool still didn't fight back."  

Motoko's eyebrows rose.  "You only hit him when he did something perverted, right?"

"Huh?  Why would that require punish…oh yes, of course!  Um, he was quite the perverted little eight year old, but I think I cured him of it."  

Motoko sensed a lie, but didn't care enough about Keitaro's childhood to pursue the topic.  "Well Tenshin, I thank you for the meal, but it is growing dark and I must return."

Tenshin jumped to his feet.  "Why don't we go to m- "  He broke off in midsentence as Motoko stood up and stretched.  '_The same face…yet so different.'_

Motoko blushed slightly.  '_Why is Tenshin acting so strangely?_' "What is it?"  

"No-nothing!  I trust you will allow me the honor of escorting you back?"  Tenshin held the door for Motoko as she left the restaurant.

                        Chapter 5 – Photo Booth Samba__

"Thanks for the dinner and the movie, Keitaro."  Naru mimicked slashing down with a sword.  "And you're saying your uncle knows Hiten Mitsurugi, just like in the movie?"

Keitaro hurried to keep up with Naru's pace.  "Yeah, he's really into it.  He graduated about a month ago.  I think he wanted to stay and study longer, but always changed the subject when I brought it up."

Naru twirled around and looked at Keitaro, hands clasped behind her back.  "Say Keitaro, was it a coincident you asked me out on the anniversary of our first meeting?"

"Hahaha, that's right!  Why don't we get a photo sticker together to celebrate?"  Keitaro pointed at a booth across the street.  '_Three years…they had passed so quickly with her…'_

"Well, all right."  Naru smiled at Keitaro and followed him into the booth.

Keitaro fiddled with the machine and then sat back next to Naru.  "One, two, three,… Oi!"  Keitaro blinked as the camera flashed, and felt a sudden soft sensation on his cheek.  

Naru quickly exited the booth.  "Now that we've indulged in your little hobby, can we go home?"  Despite her annoyed tone, she had a pleased smile on her face.

"One moment, Naru.  I think that last picture was a little blurred."  '_Dammit, he hadn't even noticed!'_  Naru felt the growing urge to pound Keitaro into the dirt.

"I hope someday you overcome this childish obsession."  She climbed back inside and stared straight into the flash.  As she closed her eyes and waited for the colors to fade, she muttered grim implications about how they should be studying.  "The test is only a week away and besides…Oh!"  She opened her eyes to see Keitaro smiling at her.

"I know.  If we don't study, how will we ever get into Todai together?"  Keitaro held his hand out to help Naru out of the booth.  She accepted, resisting the urge to touch her cheek as they started walking.

"Yes.  Our promise."  The two slowly walked back to Hinata Inn.

                        Omake Theater – Tenshin and Tribble-ations!

Naru looked up.  "Ah, Motoko-chan!  I'm glad you came.  I wanted to ask you something."

Motoko sat down across from Naru.  "What is the problem, Naru-sempai?"

Naru blushed slightly.  "I was wondering…what do you think of Keitaro?"

Motoko studied the ground intently, unwilling to look Naru in the eye.  "I respect him.  He is much stronger than he appears, and wiser than he looks.  He has his faults, but does not let them interfere with his job as manager."  She looked up at Naru, staring at her intently, as if judging her.

Naru shifted uncomfortably.  "Ah, Motoko, would you mind stopping…?"

Motoko continued as if Naru hadn't spoken.  "He is very strong, but also…soft.  He is reluctant to use his strength to harm others, even when it is the best thing to do.  And I feel the need to admit that I am glad for the two of you."

Naru froze as the implication of Motoko's words hit her.  "I…that is, we ah haven't really decided…he's not exactly boyfriend material…" 

"I also have a question, Naru-sempai.  How do you feel about Tenshin?"  Motoko held her breath.

"Tenshin…um, how do I say this, Motoko?  Its uh, kind of how I felt about Keitaro when I first met him."  Naru seemed reluctant to voice her feelings.

"Tenshin is uh…very different from Keitaro."

Motoko nodded.  "He is not soft."

"No…Tenshin is many things, but he is not soft.  He may be a swaggering, overbearing, tin-plated dictator with delusions of godhood, but he is **not** soft!"  

"Then…you feel the same way, Naru?  Good.  I was worried that I had the wrong impression of him."  

Naru looked up, her eyes wide open.  Motoko was sitting across from her with a disconcerting expression, as if she was trying to hold back a huge grin.

Suddenly the rooftop erupted in a small chorus of laughter.

                                    End of Chapter One 

Terminology: 

Ojiisan: Old man.  Sounds very similar to Uncle (ojisan).  It's a pun.

Ne: Right?

Toudai: Tokyo University.              M.I.T. is Mass. Institute of Technology.

Kawaisou: How pitiful

Hai: Yes, affirmative.

Shishou: Teacher/patron/master

-Chan/-sempai/-san/-sama: honorifics.  It helps the reader understand who is talking when they are familiar with each character's speech patterns.


	2. Waking Nightmares

Notes:  I wrote this while sick, and it is more depressing than the rest of the fiction.  It also focuses more on Tenshin than the others.  While I realize this is a Love Hina fanfic, not a Tenshin fanfic, I must admit I enjoy fleshing out his character more than the others, who are already well developed.  More notes on him are at the end, as well as any new Japanese words and historical notes!  (More brief notes:  Since I first wrote this, I edited it to improve the POV changes and make Tenshin less…pitiful in some scenes.  I also removed the brief reference to Moe.  New readers…you didn't miss anything ^_^)

Chapter 7 – Thoughts in the Attic 

Motoko pushed herself to keep up with Tenshin's rapid pace.  "Motoko, you'd best stay close to me. This isn't the safest neighborhood we're passing through."

Motoko walked on, resisting the urge to hit Tenshin_.  'Stay close, indeed!  This from the man who wanted to 'create a closer alliance' with me.'_

Tenshin smirked at Motoko's angry expression.  "You remind me a lot of Keitaro."

Motoko's head snapped up.  "What?"

"You both try to hide your feelings from your friends, and push yourselves to protect them from reality.   You hold yourselves responsible for them."

Motoko's pace slowed for a moment before resuming.  "I do.  Keitaro doesn't.  He merely cleans the Inn and stares at the girls."  Inwardly Motoko admitted this wasn't the complete truth; Keitaro had proven on several occasions that he cared for his tenants, and wanted to make sure they were happy.  Like Naru, however, Motoko had little intention of ever admitting the fact.  Tenshin shook his head.

"There's another thing.  Neither of you ever confide in me.  Nobody ever trusts me."  '_Who can blame them?  After what happened to my only friend…'_

Motoko refused to look at Tenshin.  "I never confide in anyone, Tenshin.  But I do trust you.  To an extent."

Both looked up as rain began dropping from the sky.  Tenshin whispered something under his breath.  '_She loved the rain…always smiled during a storm.'_

"What was that, Tenshin?"  Tenshin blinked suddenly and looked around, confused.  He quickly regained his bearings, however.  Had he truly slipped so far that his struggle was noticeable?  If that was so, he had best hurry back.  The only way he knew to control the affliction was through solitude…

"Nothing you would ever understand.  Drop it."  He stalked angrily ahead of Motoko.

Motoko stopped at the sudden venom in Tenshin's voice.  '_Have I done something to offend him?  He looks angry…'_

"Tenshin, wait!"

Tenshin plowed straight into the storm, cursing his stupidity under his breath.  All of his mental barriers broke down the instant he felt her presence.  The sooner he lost her, the better!   "I told you,** drop it**!"

Motoko reached Tenshin and caught his shoulder.  "Not until you tell me why you're acting so strangely."

Tenshin turned.  "**Unhand me!"**

Motoko lost her grasp on Tenshin's shoulders at the sight of his eyes.  '_His eyes weren't brown anymore…they were golden.'_

Gritting his teeth, Tenshin locked down his emotions.  Yelling at Motoko would accomplish nothing.  '_The logical thing to do would be to leave the Inn before I lose control of …no!  I swore that part of myself dead forever_.'  He turned slowly.

"Sorry.  I drank more than I should, and said more than called for."  

"It is nothing.  I did not mean to pry."  As the two resumed their pace, Motoko glanced over at Tenshin.  He appeared to be in control of himself once more.  

"What is it now?"  Motoko shook her head mutely and started walking again.  The memory of Tenshin's abrupt change gave her chills.

"Nothing."  Tenshin felt a twinge of guilt at the cold tone.  '_Of course she's angry, after I yelled at her like that.  Poor girl doesn't know what she's doing to me…'_

She felt something soft and warm cover her, and looked over to see Tenshin's jacket on her shoulders.  "That better?"  His brown eyes shone warmly.

"Ye-yes…thank you."  

                                    _Meanwhile…_

"Thanks for the jacket, Keitaro.  I didn't expect it to rain this early in summer."  Keitaro shrugged.

"Just…brr…a shower, that's all."  He shivered as another blast of frigid air raced through his threadbare shirt.

Naru shook her head and slipped an arm around his waist.  "Mou!  Are you trying to catch another cold?"

"Atchoo!  No, of course no-atchoo!"

Chapter 8 – Sleep Like a Child 

Tenshin grabbed his pillow and held it over his throbbing head.  '_Gods, the pain!'_  He whimpered miserably to himself.

"Hahaha-atchoo!  Afternoon, Ojiisan!"  Tenshin's bleary gaze settled on his nephew.  '_Cheerful people are so depressing…'_

"Mmrrfgh…mghts temshimn-smm."  Keitaro blinked and moved closer to his uncle.

"Huh?"

"Mighfts temshimn-smm"  Keitaro crept over until he was directly above Tenshin.

"Um, one more ti-ACK!!"

Tenshin throttled his nephew.  "I SAID its TENSHIN-SAN!!!   Is that so **HARD** to understand?!?"

"N-no!  No, Tenshin-san!"  Tenshin released his nephew, unaccountably exhausted by the activity.  

"I feel like we're roasting in here…and how come you're so happy?"

"Auntie said we both have colds.  And I'm happy because Naru does like me!!"  

Tenshin was not in the mood to share his nephew's jubilation.  "Oh, great.  So you two are officially dating now?"

"Not yet, no.  But we're closer!"

"Thrilling.  Now let me sleep."  Keitaro nodded and left the room.

Tenshin feebly reached over and opened the windows, then locked the door.  '_Ah, fresh air.  For a moment I thought I was going to be roasted alive under my sheets.  And_ _this should keep unwelcome nephews away.'_    

                                    _Several hours later…_

Keitaro waved at Naru.  "Hey!  Shinobu says dinner is almost ready!"  Naru chuckled at his four layers of clothing.  

  
"It looks like you're prepared for winter.  How's Tenshin?"  Keitaro shrugged.

"He woke up eight hours ago, but I haven't seen him since then.  He locked the door."

Naru frowned.  "I hope he's keeping warm.  It's snowing outside, and getting worse."

                        _Inside…_

"Motoko-sempai!  Please come here!"  Motoko raced upstairs, finding Shinobu standing by the guest bedroom.  "Listen to him…"

Even through the sturdy doors, Motoko could hear the raspy breathing from inside, interspaced with a hacking cough.  "Tenshin!  Open the door!"

Shinobu shook her head.  "He won't answer me either!  I'm worried..."

Motoko hit the door, breaking the lock.  Slamming it open, she ran inside.

Tenshin lay curled on his side, shivering uncontrollably as hail blew through the windows.  His face was almost blue from the freezing snow that half-covered him.

"Call Haruka-san!  Hurry!"

Chapter 9 – Ballad of the Fallen Heavens

Tenshin struggled to wake up in a swirl of faces and memories…Shinobu, Motoko, Shishou, Keitaro, and Haruka all blended.  Haruka's face suddenly lost nearly twenty years as a forgotten memory surged back into his mind.  He found himself standing with her outside a humble shack.

Tenshin struggled to control his tears.  At thirteen years, he was old enough to say goodbye without breaking down like this!  "Sister, do I really have to train here?"

"You've talked about kendo nonstop for months now.  And yes, you do."  

"But why can't I stay with you?"

Haruka walked inside.  "Because I'm starting college.  Don't worry, you'll love it here."

"Wait for your teacher to arrive.  I will come in a week to see how you're doing."  He nodded and sat down to wait as Haruka walked off.  Around him the small cottage disappeared, replaced by flames licking at his feet as he searched through the rubble that was once his home.  The memory mixed and changed with another, deeper memory…one of death and betrayal, as the woman he loved fell to treachery.  He struggled against the memory, convinced that if he could just wake up, he could stop the nightmare from ever happening.

Motoko glanced down at Tenshin as he slept.  '_Tenshin certainly seemed agitated by something_.  _I wonder what he dreams of…'_

Glancing over, Motoko noticed the bag Tenshin had brought with him.  The Western-style broadsword he always wore stuck out from it, in addition to several practice swords.  She felt a strange attraction from the sword, as if it were calling to her.  Unsheathing it, she ran her hand over the blunted edge in surprise.  She had heard of sakabatou's before, but the process of creating them had been lost for years.  '_Another mystery of Tenshin's…'_

Kitsune slid her head inside the door.  "Psst…Motoko.  How's the vigil?"  Motoko shook her head, discouraged.

"His condition hasn't improved."  Kitsune padded inside and sat next to Motoko.

"I couldn't get any sleep either…guess I'm worried too."  Kitsune glanced over at the sword.

"Ne, Motoko…is that Tenshin's sword?"  Motoko hastily dropped it by Tenshin's pillow, ashamed of handling his weapon without permission.  Whenever anyone touched her sword without permission, Motoko found herself wishing to demonstrate its uses on the offender.

"Yes…it's inscribed, 'the Tenken.'"  

"Hmm…I wonder what else he brought."  Kitsune began sorting through Tenshin's bag.  "Hmm…'History of the Meiji Era', 'Leaders of the Tokugawa', 'Effects of the Kimmon Incident'…is this the kind of stuff he reads?"

"Kitsune!  We shouldn't…" Motoko trailed off as Kitsune pulled out a photo book.

"Hey, that's Tenshin!  And the kid he's sitting on is Keitaro!"  Motoko looked over.

"Here's one of him with Urashima Keisuke.  And here's Haruka in high school.  And here's you, Motoko!"  Kitsune pointed to a blurred picture of Tenshin sparring with someone.

Motoko stared at the picture.  The resemblance between the girl in the picture and herself was so striking that if she didn't recognize the girl's stance as Hiten Mitsurugi, she would have reached the same conclusion as Kitsune.  "Oh…indeed."

Kitsune winked at Motoko as she walked off and closed the door behind her.  "It's too bad he likes you so much, Motoko.  Guys as cool as him are hard to find."

_'He liked her?'  _Motoko looked over towards Tenshin.  '_What the…?'  _Tenshin was gone!  She stood and started to turn, when she felt Tenshin's hot breath whisper from her ear.

"One move, and you are a dead woman.  Got that?"  Motoko tensed at the very real blade at her throat.

"Yes."  '_His voice and manner have changed.  He emanates danger…'_

"Good.  Now, where am I?  Where is Takasugi Shinsaku?"

"The Hinata Inn.  I've never heard of Takasugi.  Please remove your blade, Tenshin."

"I know no-one named Tenshin.  What has become of the Kiheitai?"  Tenshin pressed the sword closer.

"You are hurting me, Tenshin.  The Kiheitai…?"  Motoko's eyes flashed as she remembered where she had heard of Takasugi Shinsaku and his Kiheitai._ 'How do I reason with somebody who believes he is more than a hundred years in the past?'_

"Turn and look at me.  Do you serve the bakufu or the Choshu clan?"  Motoko turned and stared at Tenshin's face.  '_His eyes…they're burning golden…what does it mean?'_

"I…I serve none."  Tenshin did not hear her words, as he was staring at her face, his molten eyes catching hers with their mad intensity.

"Beloved…I know you!"  Tenshin threw his sword away and reached for Motoko, who backed away.  "Beloved…I thought you were killed in the Ikedaya Jiken!  How did you...?  NO!  This is a trick!  A dirty Shinsengumi trick!"  He pulled out a weighted bokken and charged Motoko.

"Tenshin!  Listen to me!"  Motoko blocked his attack, breaking the bokken.  Her eyes widened as he twisted, revealing the phoenix-shaped hilt at his side.  He drew it and attacked.

"Hiten Mitsurugi, _Ryu Sho Se_-NO!  I REFUSE!"   Motoko shaded her eyes from a sudden flash of light from Tenshin's hilt.  When she could see again, Tenshin lay slumped on the ground.

"Motoko…" Tenshin sounded exhausted.  "I am sorry.  So very sorry.  To think I almost…again…Gods, I'm so sorry."

Motoko kicked the sword away from him and leaned over.  Her worried gray eyes searched his tired brown.  "Are you all right?"

"As long as you are, I will be."  He smiled at Motoko's rising blush.  "Please…. do not mention this to anyone, ever.  I will explain…just…not now."  Motoko nodded.  "Thanks.  I owe you one.  I ever mention you've got a heart of steel?  Just like Makomi…" Tenshin tensed, and then slumped.

"Tenshin!"

                                    End for now 

Historical notes (Boy, does this chapter need them!):

Takasugi Shinsaku: Leader of a militia called the Kiheitai, which fought the government in the early 1860's.

Choshu clan:  Opposed the government, the bakufu served it.  So did the Shinsengumi.

The Ikedaya Jiken was an attack by the Shinsemgumi on a group of anti-bakufu.  

Japanese words used:

Mou:  Jeez, geez.

Sakabatou:  Katana with the edge and blade reversed.  Bokken: a wooden sword.

Names: 

Tenshin:  Ten: Sky, heaven.  Shin: heart.  So: "Heavenly Heart".  It also has a connection to Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, which is roughly translated to the 'Singing Sword of the Heavens Technique.'  So his sword, the 'Tenken', which translates directly to 'Sword of Heaven', is yet another inside joke of mine.  So are some chapter titles.  Hahah, I crack myself up with these bad Japanese puns…

Makomi:  Mako:  True, real.  Mi:  Beautiful.  So:  "Beautiful Truth."  Honestly, I'm almost positive this combination is **not** correct Japanese grammar, but it rolls off the tongue rather nicely…and it fits quite well.  So the name stays.

Author's Notes:  Urashima Tenshin.

Originally I had planned for him to play a very minor role, just to get the story rolling.  He was to be a simple fusion of Haitina (Keitaro's tall friend) and Hiko Seijuro (Kenshin's teacher).  I also wanted Motoko to be a primary character…so I made the 2 a couple.  This created a problem for me, as there had to be a logical reason for Motoko to like or even respect Tenshin.  For her to like him, he can't be as perverted as Knighthawke made him.  Soon I had a completely different character than whom I started the story with.  Now I honestly have a difficult time trying to compare him to another character in anime.  Another thing I considered was that in the beginning, he's a much better match for Kitsune than Motoko!  Both are relatively immodest, same sense of humor, sake drinkers, etc, etc…so why not make Kitsune his main interest?  Because LH doesn't work that way.  Look at Keitaro and Naru:  He and Otohime are made for each other, but he loves Naru.  Also, Kitsune is a complete person.  She doesn't feel the need to be loved.  In my opinion, Motoko does.  Other fics deal with this also (Shinji's fic pairs Motoko and Keitaro, which is a major reason I didn't).  Just a reminder; Tenshin is also not a self-insert…while they're not all bad (Ken, the LH creator, did one, after all); I would be utterly boring and useless.  Not everyone has the same vision of the characters, so I apologize if you think I am misrepresenting any of them (Personally, I think I make them all too sappy…especially Naru and Motoko), and thank-you for reading this far!  


	3. Into Something Good

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own Love Hina, Rurouni Kenshin, or Tenshin.  But I *DO* own Kamiya Makomi!  Yatta!  If you want to use her in a story, feel free! Notes:  These events happen approximately two days after the conclusion of the last chapter.  The story's mood has also swung back into light comedy again, since I just can't stay depressed!  When the characters are thinking, the sentence will be written with a: '…'.  Hopefully the difference between narration and characters' thoughts will be clear! Chapter 10 - The Beautiful Truth of Kendo 

_                                    Setting:  Tenshin's memories…(As he sleeps in his room)_

The kendo instructor looked Tenshin over for several minutes before smirking and nodding to him.  

"I'm Kamiya Makomi, twentieth inheritor of Hiten Mitsurugi.  But you can call me Shishou."

Tenshin stared at her with awe.  She easily towered over him, and the flowing red mantle that rested upon her shoulders gave the illusion of wings spread from an angel.

"I'm Urashima Tenshin.  Um…are you really going to teach me kendo?"

The woman snorted.  "Yeah, if you're stronger than you look.  I just inherited Hiten Mitsurugi, and you're my first pupil.  Feel honored."  

"Um…okay.  Why are you wearing a cape?"  Makomi's eyes twitched.

"CAPE?  This is a MANTLE!  There's a subtle difference!"  She tossed it to Tenshin.

"Aaak!  Heavy!"  Tenshin collapsed from the sudden weight.  Makomi reached down and pulled him up, swinging the mantle back around her shoulders at the same time.

"I wear it because the added weight and the way it hampers movement makes training more challenging, which in turn makes me a better warrior.  Consider that your first lesson."

"Wow!!  Lemme write this down…" Makomi's eyes twitched as Tenshin bent his face to his notebook.  She swatted it away.

"**Oi**!  Second lesson!  When I talk, you look me in the eye, and you listen!  Got that?"  

"Good!  Now flex that arm."  Tenshin dutifully flexed, painfully aware that he had very little arm strength.  Sure enough, Makomi's eyes twitched once more.  Tenshin cringed. '_Uh-oh.  Twitching eyes are bad…'_

"Kiddo, I've seen clams with more muscles than you!"  She turned away.  "A shrimpy weakling like you is never going to learn Hiten Mitsurugi…"

Tenshin was more angry than awed now.  '_Weak, am I?  Shrimpy, eh?  I'll show her!'  _

Makomi turned around to see a small ball of limbs and black hair fly into her waist and knock her into the snow.  "OOF!  **Hey**!  Get offa me, you height-challenged little punk!!"

Tenshin held on tenaciously.  "No!  You take back that 'shrimpy weakling' first!"  Makomi slowly stood and pried him off.

"Oh yeah?  Make me, little man."  Tenshin's eyes narrowed.  

"I an NOT a 'Little Man'!!!"  Tenshin went for her leg and bit down hard.

"Ye-OWW!!  Let Go Let Go Let Go!!!"  Makomi hopped in a small half-circle.  
  


"Mmmpgh!  **NO**!  Apologize!"  Tenshin's voice was muffled by a mouthful of hakama, but his intentions were clear.

"Fine!  You're not a shrimpy weakling!  Mou!"  Both backed away warily and watched each other.  Makomi broke the silence first.

"Ha-hah!  You've got some nerve, kiddo.  I like you!"  Tenshin smiled sheepishly and bowed to Makomi.

"Thank-you for accepting me as your pupil, Makomi-sensei."  Makomi's eyes twitched.

"You are most welcome.  However, one thing…"

"Yes, Mako-Oww!!"  Makomi removed her elbow from Tenshin's head.

"Call me Shishou."

The image of Makomi suddenly wavered and disappeared, replaced by a blurry ceiling.  Tenshin heard the sound of feet running towards him as his vision slowly adjusted to the light and the last vestiges of his dream faded.

Tenshin groaned as he started to sit up.  A moment later gentle hands held him down.  "Easy there, Ojiisan.  You're still sick."

Tenshin looked up at Keitaro's concerned face.  "Gaah…talk about something I never wanna wake up to…"  

"Hey!"  Naru laughed at Keitaro's surprised face.

"It looks like Tenshin's back to himself, Keitaro.  C'mon, lets go eat." The two waved and left Tenshin alone once more.  He sighed to himself.  

"Well, fine then.  Just leave your poor uncle to suffer…" His eyes widened as a tanned face suddenly appeared directly over his.

"Tenshin!!  What's up???"  

"Morning, Su-chan.  Looks like you're happy."  Su nodded cheerfully.

"Mm!  I heard that you woke up and came to say hi!  Everyone was real worried about you."  

"Really?  Everyone was worried about me?"  Su nodded, tossing her hair into Tenshin's face.  Her smile was infectious, and Tenshin found himself grinning back at her.

"Well then, I think you deserve a reward for the trouble I've caused!"  Tenshin reached up and pulled a small box from behind Su's ear.

"Wow, jellies!  Thanks Tenshin!"  Su kissed Tenshin on the cheek and sprinted out the door.

"Bleah… banana-breath and idiot nephews this early in the morning…what else will make me wish I never woke up?"  A small shape flew into the room.

"Myuu!  Myuu myuu!"  Tenshin nodded to the turtle with a supreme air of self-control.

"Good morning, Tama-chan.  Thank you for your concern, but I am fine now."

"Myuu.  Myuu?"  Tama patted Tenshin with a flipper.

"Yeah, I love you too.  Now scat."  Tenshin stood up and straightened his shirt, looking for his sword and pants.  

"Bonding with the turtle, Tenshin?"  Kitsune walked inside Tenshin's room.

"Yup.  Tama and I have so much in common…our manly good looks, great taste, we look good in pink…"

"Tama's a girl.  But I do like the way those pink boxers look on you…"

"Oi!  I hope you'll return the favor!  And the color's magenta!" Kitsune laughed and tossed Tenshin a bottle.

"Here, this'll get you back on your feet in no time."  Tenshin pulled on his pants and then poured himself a cup as he buckled on his broadsword.

"Ah, sake…so much MORE than just a breakfast drink."  He motioned for Kitsune to sit next to him.

"Now, Vixen…I need your help.  Without out help, Keitaro and Naru won't get together.  Therefore, it is our duty as friends to help them."  Kitsune nodded, having reached the same conclusion long ago.

"Here's a list of things I want you to get.  Send that to Sis, and that to Seta.  Also, pick this up at the cleaners."  Kitsune took the list and started walking outside.

Tenshin waited until she left before tossing the cup out the window.  "Bleah…add sake to my list…too early…on an empty stomach, ugh…" He groaned and rolled over.

Chapter 11 – Setting the Stage

                                    _Setting:  Hinata Inn (Four hours later)_

Tenshin whistled as Keitaro stepped out from the closet in a gray tuxedo with a dark green tie.  "Nice!  Looking sharp, kiddo!"

"You really think so, Ojiisan?"  Tenshin smacked him absentmindedly.

"It's Tenshin-san.  And yes, it really does look good.  Trust me…when Naru sees you in that, she won't be able to take her eyes off you!"

"Yours looks good too, Ojiisan.  White and pink really is your color!"

Tenshin smacked him again.  "It's magenta, dammit!"

                        _Meanwhile, upstairs…_

"It's beautiful, Haruka-san.  Are you sure I can wear it?"  Naru admired the dark green dress in her mirror.

"Sure.  Wear those gray shoes with it."  Haruka glanced towards the back of the room.  "Oi, Motoko.  Tenshin said he wanted you to join him.  He said it was his way of thanking you for helping him while he was ill.  Need to borrow a dress?"

Motoko shook her head.  "I won't be going…I will simply explain to Tenshin no gratitude is required."

                        _Soon after…_

Motoko studied her kendo clothing with regret.  She had nothing suitable for a dance, and refused to impose on Haruka-san again.  Even if she did want to go, considering she didn't enjoy dancing or being in public.  

"Hmm…I suppose I shall practice my defense tonight."  Suddenly, a knock sounded by her door.  Opening it, she saw Tama flying away, and a small bundle at her feet.  '_What the…?'_

Inside she found a flowing blue gown with white trim.  As she held it, a single letter drifted lazily down.  '_He didn't, did he?  Surely he didn't care enough to…'_ Motoko's hands trembled as she opened the letter and a turquoise band slipped out, revealing the message.

"**For an Angel…a gift from Heaven**" 

                        Chapter 12 – More Comments from the Balcony

Kitsune and Haruka waved as the two couples walked off once again.

Kitsune's eyebrows rose.  "Ne, Haruka…"

Haruka calmly smoked her cigarette. "Hai?"  

"Doesn't it seem odd that Tenshin hasn't done anything perverted for hours?"

Haruka breathed in and savored the taste. "Hai."  

"And how about Naru's glaring at Tenshin?"

Haruka breathed out. "…Hai."    

"Who really scares me is Motoko …"

"Hai." Haruka stamped out the cigarette.  "It is odd for her to neglect her training for a date."

"So… why *do* you think Motoko was drooling over Tenshin like a starving dog?"

Haruka glanced over at Kitsune.  "Seems the only one drooling was a starving fox."

"But pink really brings out his…never mind.  C'mon, show's over."  The two headed inside.

Omake Theater – Songfic – Something tells me I'm into something good!

[Music starts.  Tenshin is leaning against the Hinata Inn door, watching with patronizing good humor as Naru and Keitaro arrive in their matching outfits.  He appears to be wearing a dress uniform; his navy blue jacket has flared shoulders and his turquoise trousers are loose, suggestive of a hakama.   The magenta shirt underneath is half-buttoned, revealing an old scar.]

_             'Woke up this morning feeling fine,_

_            Had something special on my mind'_

[The door opens, and Motoko steps out.  Tenshin's grin widens as he takes in the modest midnight blue dress and white sandals.  Motoko gingerly checks her braided hair; cinched with a turquoise band, before joining the others.  The four wave to Haruka and Kitsune and start off.]

_             'Last night I met a new girl in the neighborhood, oh yeah_

_            Something tells me I'm into something good'_

[Naru emphasizes her words with violence, and Keitaro flies into the wall.  After a long pause he arises unharmed, and laughs off Naru's apology.]

_             'She's the kind of girl who's not too shy_

_            Everyone can tell I'm her kind of guy'_

[Naru notices Keitaro's discomfort in the formal restaurant and motions to the noodle shop across the street.  They walk in as a familiar voice greets Keitaro with respect, then wave to Shinobu's mother; asking for the usual.]

_             'She danced close with me, like I hoped she would_

_            Something tells me I'm into something good'_

[Tenshin pulls Motoko onto her feet, and motions to the dance floor.  She declines, and he quirks an eyebrow, asking a question.  Motoko glares at him and admits her discomfort with the dress, the restaurant, and the music.  Tenshin shrugs and takes her hand, half-pulling her into the small circle of dancing couples.  The ill mood fades as Tenshin and she slowly circle the restaurant.]

_             'We only danced for a minute or two,_

_             Then she stuck close to me the whole night through'_

[Keitaro and Naru pay and leave, planning for the next day's worth of studying.  Keitaro mentions a promise, and the two grin at their open secret – to get into Toudai together.]

_            ' Can I be a moron in love? _

_             She's everything I've been dreaming of!'_

[Once they finish their dance, Tenshin half-jokingly bows to Motoko, who bows back in traditional kendo style.  Tenshin's laughter echoes through the streets as he offers Motoko his arm.]

_             'I walked her home and she held my hand,_

_            I knew this couldn't be just a one-night stand!'_

[Motoko accepts his arm hesitantly, still embarrassed at being seen in public this way.  Tenshin suggests they go to a kendo tournament next time. Motoko agrees wholeheartedly.]

_             'So I asked to see her next week, and she told me I could_

_            Something tells me I'm into something good!'_

[Tenshin walks Motoko to her room and bows again.  Motoko blushes and curtseys.]

_             'I walked her home and she held my hand,_

_            I knew this couldn't be just a one-night stand!'_

[Keitaro pops up through the hole connecting his room to Naru's to say goodnight.  He's promptly smacked back down by the half-dressed girl.  A moment later Naru opens it and whispers goodnight back, smiling cheerfully before covering the hole.  Keitaro rubs his sore face and smiles at his luck.]

_             'So I asked to see her next week, and she told me I could_

_            Yeah, something tells me I'm into something good!'_

Chapter 13 – Revelations

Motoko leaned on the balcony of the Hinata Inn, looking down, face expressionless.  Behind her Kitsune coughed discreetly. 

"Hey, Motoko.  Shouldn't you be training right now?"

"I was merely taking a short break."  Kitsune nodded knowingly and walked up next to Motoko.  She knew whom she would see below without looking.

"Looks like Tenshin's still vegetating."  Both looked at Tenshin.  He was sitting with his back to the two, staring off into space.

 "Motoko, it's bad enough that he's moping around, but you shouldn't do the same.  Did you two have a fight or something?  Was it something you said?"

Motoko shook her head decisively.  "We parted on good terms.  For the past two days he's completely closed up, and just sits there.  It makes training…difficult…for me."  She picked up her sword and slashed half-heartedly before returning to the balcony.

"It's pathetic, clutching that cape and refusing to move until nighttime, and then boxing himself away in his room.  Have you talked to him recently?"

Motoko studied her feet.  "No.  This is none of my business, and I have no right to interfere with his troubles."  Kitsune opened one eye and looked at Motoko.

"That's ridiculous!  If I were in your shoes, I'd go down there and speak with him already.  Ask him out on a date, for help with homework, do something to show you care!"  Motoko gave no sign of having heard Kitsune.  

"To show him I care?"  Kitsune grimaced at the dead monotone.

"Motoko, if you really don't care about Tenshin, there's plenty of us here that do!"  Kitsune turned and started stomping down the stairs.

"Wait!  I didn't say that I don't care about- " Motoko stopped as soon as Kitsune turned around.  

"Oh, so you DO care about him, ne?"

"Kitsune, you…you…I…" Motoko's mouth opened and closed several times.  "That was low…" Kitsune shrugged.

"Look, just go down and talk to him, alright?  It makes me sick looking at the two of you…it's obvious he's got a problem and you're just too scared to help him."  Kitsune waited until Motoko agreed before she left.

Chapter 11 – Revelations II (AN:  This is a discussion of kendo schools.  It's not funny…it is intended to reveal what I feel motivates Tenshin and Motoko…to an extent…. many readers might glaze over, so consider yourself warned.  I really do need some help spicing this one up…)

Tenshin stared glumly at his mantle.  _'It weighs a hundred pounds, but my conscience outweighs it by far.  Is this then an outward symbol of my shame?  Or merely cloth?'_

He heard soft footsteps behind him.  It was probably Shinobu again.  "Thanks, but I'm not hungry tonight."  The footsteps stopped just before reaching him.

"Are you certain?  If you don't maintain your strength, I'll surely defeat you in our next match."  Motoko knelt down next to Tenshin.

He glanced over in surprise.  For a moment the shadows over his eyes lifted at the sight of her, then returned stronger.  "Why bother?  Our matches have no meaning."

"They increase our strength and skill."

"To what possible end?  So we can defeat each other in a game?  Is that all kendo is to you?"  Motoko shook her head.

"I do not understand your question."

"Swordsmanship has no purpose today.  There are no monsters now, and no enemies a bullet won't defeat faster than the sword.  Most practice kendo as a sport!"

"And what if they do?"  Tenshin pulled his sheathed broadsword onto his lap.

"It makes me sick inside.  A noble form of fighting has been reduced to a pastime for athletes.  What meaning does your school have when all you fight for is a game?"

Motoko did not reply, but merely sat and listened.  _'Could this be what has been bothering Tenshin?  How childish…'_

"A sword is a weapon for killing.  Kenjutsu is the art of murder.  However you may hide it, this is the only truth."  Tenshin paused.

"That is the motto of Hiten Mitsurugi.  When created, my school used their skills to kill those who threatened the weak.  What meaning lies within my school when our armor is padded, and use wooden swords?"

Motoko shook her head.  "I refuse to believe that is the logic behind your school.  Why would your succession technique be defensive if the purpose of the school is to kill?"

"I don't know the reasoning behind my succession technique."

"You don't?  But…is not the teaching of it supposed to reveal the core philosophy of your school?  The source you draw your ki from?"  Tenshin shrugged, uncomfortable with the question.

"I said already that I don't know."  Motoko stood and drew her sword slowly, watching as pale moonlight shimmered along the curved edge.  She spoke first.

"To serve is to live.  To defeat evil is the only way to know true good.  The drawn blade protects best."  She reverently lowered her katana.

"That is the logic of Shinmei Ryu.  My strength comes from the knowledge that my sword makes the life of my friends safer, and their happiness enriches my life.  That is where I draw my ki from."

Tenshin snorted with derision.  "I draw my strength from necessity greater than yours.    If you lose, you lose nothing save pride.  But the great men of the past…Battousai, Musashi, Shinsaku…they fought for their lives and principles!  Only when you view the game as reality will you have the will to win!  Even the strength of Shinmei Ryu pales compared to Hiten Mitsurugi's!"  _'I must be careful…his reality still overcomes mine when I am weakened or distracted…'_

Motoko didn't like the way Tenshin was rapidly becoming more agitated, his gestures wild.  She also didn't like his attitude. 

"You believe that unless I intend to murder you, I will never win?"  She slowly stood and walked behind him.  _'Insult Shinmei Ryu, will he?  I think its time Tenshin remembered his manners.'_

Tenshin agreed, oblivious to Motoko, who slowly removed her sheath and aimed.  "That's right.  In battle my strength comes from the refusal to accept death.  In short, my school is undefeatable unless my opp-**OW**!"  Tenshin yelped with surprise as Motoko smashed her sheath into the back of his head.  

"Motoko!!  What the hell?"  Tenshin started to jump up, when Motoko's sword pressed against his throat.

"I have just defeated you.  Therefore you are not unbeatable.  Now stop this nonsense."  Motoko moved the sword back slightly, so it didn't restrict Tenshin's breathing.

Tenshin slowly pushed the sword away.  "Okay…but why'd you hit me?"

"You deserved it.  Why else?"  Tenshin looked at Motoko with surprise.

"Motoko, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were smiling."  Motoko's lips instantly curled down.

"Nonsense.  Now go inside and eat.  Pack afterwards for a journey."  Tenshin's eyebrows lifted in an unspoken question.

"We will be going to Kyoto to observe the annual kendo tournament my school holds there.  Perhaps there you will realize many do not consider kenjutsu a game.  It is a long trip, so we should arise an hour before the others.  Good night."  Motoko bowed and left as quickly as dignity permitted.

Tenshin watched her until she disappeared into the Inn.  "Well, I'll be damned…" Grinning suddenly, he swung his mantle over his shoulders and started walking.  Suddenly he felt very hungry.  Perhaps a bath and shave were in order too.  After all, he was off on a date early tomorrow!

End for now! 

Historical Notes: 

Musashi:  A famous Japanese samurai.

Shinsaku:  See last chapter.

Battousai:  a fictional character from RK.  He was supposedly the deadliest assassin of his time.  He's also one of my favorite characters…see 'Dreams', for more on him, or any of my RK fanfics!

New Japanese words used:

Kenjutsu:  The art of swordsmanship.  Kendo:  Japanese fencing.  The difference between the two is that Kendo is a game; Kenjutsu implies a more deadly intent.  (I think.  My sources aren't infallible…)

Toudai:  For anyone who forgot, this is Tokyo U, one of the hardest colleges in Japan.

Author's notes:

Don't worry; I haven't forgotten this is supposed to be about Keitaro and Naru!  I love how the characters in Love Hina refer to each other differently (Keitaro, Urashima-sempai, and Urashima, for example).  So Tenshin is slowly developing this trait. I apologize to all the readers who haven't seen Kenshin, because much of this story may require knowledge of the series.  I'm limiting it as much as possible … Yes, I do intend to explain Tenshin's strange behavior in the previous chapter…but I'm in no hurry. Hope the songfic wasn't too bad…I was struggling with writing another date without copying myself, and I thought this song fit the story well. Thank-you for reading this far!!  I really hope you like the story! ^_^ A neato-cool fact:  in my favorite online game; Asheron's Call, a new NPC was introduced this month:  Sir Tenshin!!  A master swordsman who wears magenta and yellow.  Cool coincident, ne? 

Characters:  Kamiya Makomi

What I intended was a character who would fill many roles:  The character must be partially responsible for Tenshin's tragic background, explain how Tenshin developed certain traits, be likeable, and be an inspiration for Tenshin.  Originally I planned for this character to be a clone of Seta, but then I decided it would be more interesting if Tenshin's growing attraction to Motoko were mixed with his memories of his Shishou, causing him to doubt whether he likes Motoko for who she is.  So the character became a woman physically reminiscent of Motoko, but with a very different personality than her or Motoko's sister.  Her behavior towards Tenshin is reflected in how Tenshin treats Keitaro (if you didn't notice…), and hopefully she was likeable and provided some slapstick humor! See you next chapter! ^_^


	4. Enter the Wolf

Disclaimer:  I don't own LH/Tenshin/RK.  I do own any new characters & this story ^_^ 

Notes:  Yikes!  Time does fly!  It's been several months since I last added to this…I've been trying other genres of fanfics…. vignettes, omake, WAFF, angst, and comedy.  About time I returned to this!  The story starts real happy & WAFFy, and then takes a sudden turn towards action.  The storyline is splitting as the real plot surfaces – Keitaro/Naru's story will be my feeble attempt at the usual LH-style romance, while Tenshin/Motoko will be more action and romance.  Expect several historical references, which are explained in the footnotes!

Chapter 14 – Gratitude and Shock 

Motoko checked her room one last time.  Everything was in place – her ceremonial armor arranged to satisfaction, the desk cleared up, and the floor swept.  Motoko enjoyed returning to a clean home at the end of a long trip.  Last of all, she carefully placed a note informing the residents of her whereabouts upon her bed, and started towards the door.  Hopefully Tenshin would also be prepared, and they could leave before anyone had awakened.  And then the two of them were off for seven days in Kyoto.  Focusing, Motoko wiped the smile those thoughts had brought away from her face.  

"It is the anticipation of seeing my Sisters again, nothing more."  She hadn't met her older sister since that confusion over her being engaged to Keitaro.  How ironic: she would be traveling with another Urashima this time.  Wouldn't it be funny if her sister thought she and Tenshin were engaged?  She also looked forward to having a friend coming along who was equally devoted to Kendo.  Hmm…perhaps Tenshin and she could register in the tournament as a pair…there weren't many opponents she couldn't handle, and even less whose skills matched Tenshin's.  Of course, few people trained while wearing over sixty pounds of weights and a mantle.  Motoko managed to will the mental image of Tenshin in his mantle practicing in the rain away after some effort.

Motoko raised her hand to open the door, when somebody called from the other side.

"Hello, Motoko-chan?  Its Naru…are you awake yet?"  Motoko swiftly crossed over towards her bed and hid the letter.

"Yes.  Please come in."  Naru quietly opened the door and slipped inside.  She was wearing a simple nightgown, and hadn't combed her hair yet.  Motoko quickly erased all thoughts of Tenshin from her mind.

"I know, I know, I'm not really presentable."  Naru looked at Motoko in surprise.  "Wow, you got dressed fast.  Are you going somewhere?"  Motoko shook her head and sat upon the floor.

"Not immediately.  What is the problem?"  Motoko hoped inwardly it wasn't Keitaro.  She simply didn't have the time or patience to beat him up for perversity today.

"Well…it's about Keitaro…" Damn.  Groaning to herself, Motoko glanced at the clock.

"I see.  Has he been peeping again?  If so, I shall punish him later."  Naru shook her head and sat across from Motoko.

"No…well, yes, but that's not the problem…uh, how do I say this…?"  Naru waited patiently, surprised Naru was confiding in her.  While Motoko considered Naru a good friend, she also knew her to be an intensely private person.

"Motoko-chan, I guess I'm trying to say thank-you."  

"For what?  You know I consider it my duty to ensure that Urashima does not act too perverted."  Naru shook her head again.  Motoko tried to hide her disinterest…what was this all about?  Wouldn't Kitsune be a better audience for this kind of thing?

"Not for that.  Um…you know Keitaro hasn't really had the spine to invite me on a date really…" Motoko nodded.  It was a pity Keitaro didn't have as much initiative as Tenshin.

"It's a good thing Tenshin has more initiative, ne Motoko-chan?"  Motoko jolted at Naru's remark.

"Naru-sempai…what are you attempting to say?"  Naru grinned at Motoko.

"Sorry I'm taking so long about all this!  I just wanted to tell you and Tenshin I'm really grateful for all your help in getting Keitaro comfortable with asking me out!"  

"Helping…?"  Naru continued without noticing Motoko's surprise.

"Yes, I just know we'd have graduated from Toudai before that idiot would've gotten the spine to ask me out alone!  If you and Tenshin hadn't agreed to talk Keitaro into going on a double date, he'd still be stammering over asking me if I wanted to study with him!"

"Oh…really…?"  Motoko tried to digest what Naru was saying.

"Yeah, that idiot…anyhow, I overheard Tenshin explain to Keitaro about accompanying him to make sure everything went smoothly, and how you'd come and help too."  Naru looked at the clock and jumped to her feet.  Motoko was still too confused to move.

"Thanks again for going through all that…I don't know how you put up with Tenshin for that long!  If I were you, I'd go crazy knowing my date was mentally undressing me twenty-four/seven!"

"Oh…certainly…" Put up with Tenshin?  But she enjoyed the company…

"I think Keitaro's finally gotten over his shyness though, so hopefully you and Tenshin won't have to go out anymore.  Good thing too…that guy is first-class scum when it comes to girls.  You don't know how angry I was at him last night when we were leaving…but the way Keitaro's relaxed around me changed my mind.  Sick pervert or not, Tenshin's heart is in the right place.  I've got to prepare for class soon, so I'll see you later…I just wanted you to know I figured out the plan you and Tenshin thought up, and I really appreciate all you've suffered through.  Later!"

Motoko watched as Naru sped off.  So…the only reason Tenshin had been asking her to accompany him was to help Keitaro and Naru?  Did that mean asking him to accompany her had been a mistake?  Had Tenshin only agreed to go out of a guilty sense of obligation?  Her senses numbed, Motoko began walking towards Keitaro's room to ask about Naru's suspicions.  She barely registered the large shadow that slowly loomed over her.

"SURRENDER!"  Motoko half-turned at the shout to see Tenshin flying towards her.

"…Huh?  **OW**!  Tenshin!!!  WHAT are you DOING?"  Tenshin knocked Motoko to the ground and sat on her back.

"Hah.  You see?  Hiten Mitsurugi triumphs again.  Do you admit defeat?"  Motoko slowly turned her head and glared at Tenshin, who smiled gamely back.

"Tenshin…Get.  Off. Me.  Now." Motoko's low growl suggested her immediate inclination to inflict physical harm.  Tenshin blinked.

"Heheheh, I'll get off on you any time, pretty lady."  Motoko blinked for a moment, then blinked again as she realized what Tenshin was talking about.  She floundered for an appropriate response.

"**BAD**!"  Tenshin feebly backed away, trying to block Motoko's furious attacks and failing miserably.

"Ow!  Sorry, sorry, I'm just excited about this whole trip!  OW!  I haven't been to Kyoto for months, and OW! …  It's been even longer since I saw a kendo tournament.  Also, I want to meet your sister!"  Motoko smiled wanly, her fury spent.

"I'm sure she will be surprised to meet you.  Perhaps we should leave now then, so we don't wake the others up."  Tenshin nodded agreeably.

"Sure!  Did you leave a note?"  Motoko nodded and retrieved her bag.  Soon the two were on their way towards the train station.

Ch 15 – Confessions 

"Motoko?  Motoko?  Hello?  Hello??"  Keitaro shrugged.  He'd be calling her for almost five minutes now, and Motoko's wasn't the only room that needed cleaning.  Looking curiously inside, Keitaro opened the door.  '_Hmm…a letter.  Best leave it alone_.'  He nodded appreciatively at how spotless the room was, and started to leave when he caught his name at the top of the note.  Curious, he edged over to the bed and started to read the letter.

"Hmm…what's this?"  Keitaro's eyes scanned across the brief note.

"Urashima.  I will be gone for seven days to visit my dojo.  Tenshin is accompanying me.  If you do anything perverted while I am gone, I will punish you.  Until my return, you are responsible for the safety of Hinatasou.  Motoko."  Keitaro's eyes widened, and he let out a low whistle.

"Tenshin-ojisan, you old rascal…I knew you had a reason for helping me with Naru."  From behind Keitaro, Naru's voice chirped out.

"What was that about you and I, Keitaro?"  Keitaro jumped and turned.

"N-Narusegewa!"  Naru shook her head.

"Naru is fine.  What's that letter?  You aren't peeking through Motoko's things, are you?"  Keitaro grinned weakly.

"Hahah…no, Motoko-chan left this for me.  She's left to see her sister for a week, and Tenshin's gone with her."  Naru's face reflected her surprise.

"Really?  I'm surprised…I didn't think she…" Naru left her sentence unfinished.  Keitaro agreed.

"Me neither!  I thought Tenshin was just dating her to help me!"  Keitaro paled a moment after his impulsive statement.

"…."

"Hahah, I mean, help me foot the bill!  Hah, failing economy, birds of a feather…." Naru smiled a little.  This had the effect of completely unnerving Keitaro.

"Hahahe-he-heehee!   Got-to-go-see-ya-bye!"  Keitaro tried to flee past Naru, who blocked the door.

"Keitaro!  Calm down!  I'm NOT going to kill you!"  Keitaro stopped panicking.

"You're…not…?"  Naru grinned mischievously.

"Hurt you, yes…kill you, no…unless you admit what you and Tenshin have been up to."  Keitaro flew backwards, bowing and apologizing.

"Sorry!  So sorry!  Ah, it goes something like this...uh, he did it because…um…" Naru leaned closer.  

"Yes, Keitaro?"  Keitaro visibly ran out of momentum, and sat still for several minutes.  Finally, Naru sighed and started to leave.

"Naru!  Tenshin helped me because I admitted to him that I like you!"  Naru froze.

"Like me?"

"Yes!  A lot!  A whole lot!"  Naru turned slowly.  Keitaro gulped as he saw her eyes had gone completely red and glowing.

"**YOU IDIOT**!!!"  Naru grabbed Keitaro by the throat and began to throttle him.

"Awwk!!  N-Narusegewa!!"  Keitaro tried to keep himself from being strangled.

"**CALL ME NARU**!  And WHAT were you thinking, taking that LONG to say that?"  Keitaro struggled feebly.  

"I'm sorry!  I meant I *kinda* like…I…wait, Naru… did you just say I took too LONG to say that I liked you?"  Naru released Keitaro, the glow having disappeared from her eyes.

"But I've always liked you!  More than Mutsumi or Kanako or anyone else I've ever known!  That's why I've been so happy…getting to be with you…I mean, ah, seeing you, um…how do I say it…" Naru stepped closer.

"Keitaro…I never thought I'd say this to a pervert and a lecher, but…" Keitaro flinched slightly.

"…I'm happy being with you too.  More than Seta or anyone else, I think." Keitaro released his breath, suddenly that conscious he had stopped breathing.

"Uah…say, Naru…you want to go eat out tonight?  Maybe at that new restaurant from Kyoto that just opened?"  Naru nodded.

"The Aoiya?  Sure!  I'll see you outside at eight then?"  Keitaro nodded.

"Yeah!  I'll see you then!"  Naru let him out of Motoko's room, waving good-bye cheerfully.  _'The idiot finally admitted he liked me.  About damn time…'_

[AN:  And now for something completely different!]

                         Chapter 16 – Prelude – Through the Eyes of the Wolf - Part 1

I flicked the blood off my blade, and checked the room carefully before nodding in satisfaction and sheathing my sword.  My mission had been accomplished.  The Ishin Shishi traitors had been dealt with.  Now it was time to report back to headquarters.  Just before leaving, I stopped in front of the sign to the traitors' dojo.  Drawing my sword, I left a message that was sure to warn that damn Okubo of the folly of crossing Mibu's Wolves.  

                        Chapter 16 – Travels

Motoko glanced around the cabin of the train, suddenly restless.  The silence in the cabin was eerie.  She was about to ask Tenshin if he felt the same way, when the conductor hurried into the cabin.

"Tickets please.  Please hurry."  Tenshin pulled out the tickets.  As the conductor grabbed them, Motoko spoke.

"Excuse me…but why is this cabin empty?  Usually the train is quite crowded on the way to Kyoto."  The conductor stamped the tickets and turned to Motoko.

"This cabin has in it a plank from the personal carriage of a politician of the Meiji era, installed for good luck.  Unfortunately, it happened to be from the carriage of Okubo Toshimichi, and since he was assassinated in that carriage, the passengers consider this cabin bad luck.  Have a nice trip."  Motoko and Tenshin looked at each other.

"Tenshin…let's find another cabin.  It is foolish to anger a spirit."  Tenshin shook his head and leaned back, stretching.

"Nonsense!  Okubo was a good man…he wouldn't attack passengers out of spite.  Let's enjoy the quiet while we can."  Motoko nodded, still uneasy.  She decided to stay alert just in case the spirit wasn't as benevolent as Tenshin believed him to be.

Tenshin grinned up at the ceiling, and gave a slight salute to the long-dead politician.  Closing his eyes, he tried to get some rest before they arrived in Kyoto.

Gradually the inside of the train faded from his view, replaced by an old, eighteenth-century carriage.  It was moving rapidly, and the dignified man beside him was sitting nervously, straight as an arrow.  The carriage jolted to a stop, and footsteps approached. 

"Halt!  Okubo, you deceitful cur, now you pay for your treachery to Saigou!"  The door opened to reveal a glimpse of jagged turquoise sleeves.  Tenshin didn't hesitate to draw his sword, and slashed the man across his throat.  A strangled noise came from behind him, and Tenshin turned, half-knowing what to expect.  

The man he had been assigned to protect had been murdered while his attention had been occupied.  Looking at the assassin, Tenshin glared at the young man's smile and prepared to attack.  The young man's smile grew feral, and he slipped into a familiar stance – right leg forward, sword held in the left hand, parallel to the body, and the right hand held in front along the blade.  Tenshin's eyes narrowed as he slipped into his own stance.

"So now the former Shinsengumi are assassins as well as dogs."  The young man spat and replied.

"That from the man who murdered Nishiki-sama.  How ironic."

The two attacked, Tenshin sliding along the wall of the carriage in a gambit, hoping to catch the young Shinsengumi from behind.  His eyes widened as his slash was blocked by his opponent's sword and knocked deep into the wood of the carriage.  He tried to pull it out, only to find it stuck, and then gasped in pain as the sword stabbed into his left shoulder, his right, and then –

"Tenshin!  Wake up!"  Tenshin's eyes flew open.  Looking straight up, he stared at the ceiling.  Directly above him was the board he had been staring at as he went to sleep.  

"Tenshin.  Look at me.  You were having a nightmare.  Are you well?"  Tenshin shook his head for a moment to clear away the afterimage of a sword cutting into his neck, and nodded to Motoko.

"I'm fine.  It was a dream, nothing more."  Motoko did not look convinced_.  'His voice had changed again…and I'll bet his eyes had too.  What is going on, Tenshin?'_

"You were muttering something about the Shinsengumi again…just as you had when you had the fever…"

"I said I'm fine."  

"You said that the first time.  You also said you would explain why you attacked me.  Now would be a good time."  

"Now is NOT a good time."  Tenshin's hard glare softened as he saw the concern in Motoko's eyes.

"Sorry, sorry…that nightmare left me a little tense.  I'll admit that I'm nervous about this trip…Kyoto is where all my nightmares occur.  _'Both real and imaginary…'_

"Yet you still wish to observe the tournament?"  Tenshin nodded.

"Actually, I was thinking…lets enter the tournament together!"

"Certainly…but at the end, you **will** promise me that you will explain why you keep having these nightmares."  Tenshin gulped at the determined look in Motoko's eyes.  _'Yikes…she's even scarier than that Shinsengumi in my dream!'_

"Deal."  A moment later, Tenshin heard the conductor announce that they had arrived at Kyoto.  Motoko walked off the train first; glad to rid herself of the cursed cabin, and Tenshin followed, first glancing up at the ceiling.  He stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of a single mismatched board at the end of the cabin.

A long, clean sword cut had slashed straight through the center of the board.

End for Now! 

Historical notes:

Ishin Shishi: it means 'Protectors of the New'.  They were a faction that opposed the Tokugawa regime, and worked to overthrow it.  Eventually, they succeeded.  In his dreams, Tenshin is a member of this group.

Shinsengumi:  it means 'The newly chosen group.'  They were more commonly known as the Miburo – the Wolves of Mibu.  For those who forgot, these were the secret police of the Tokugawa, and protected Kyoto (then the capitol of Japan).  They were formed from master-less samurai, and worked against the Ishin Shishi.  They were feared for their tenacity.  After the war, they were disbanded.

Nishiki:  The original second-in-command of the Shinsengumi.  He was assassinated before the civil war ended.

Saigou: One of the three leaders of the Ishin Shishi.  Many people blamed Okubo for his death, as Okubo did not support him (his best friend) when he was executed.

Okubo Toshimichi:  Another of the three leaders (the Ishin Sanketsu).  At the time of his death, he practically ruled Japan as the Director of Internal Affairs, having an immense amount of power.  Disgruntled samurai assassinated him in 1878.  Most Japanese seem to remember him as a deceitful and sly politician who betrayed his best friend.  Hence the reason nobody would want to sit in a cabin with a board of his…it'd be like sitting in Benedict Arnold's chair.  

I diligently researched all the historical info (Chanting 'Shinsengumi rule…Shinsengumi rule' repeatedly…), but I'm not God, and I sometimes make mistakes.  If so, please inform me and I'll correct them.

 Author's Notes:

Gee, I hope I haven't gone overboard with the history lessons!  I'll try not to overload you guys! I plan on changing the name AGAIN….I must find a good name!!!  For now, it will be "The Wolf, the Crane, and the Dragon."  Tenshin's the dragon (Hiten Mitsurugi's attacks almost all have 'dragon' in them…'Flying Dragon Slash', etc…), Motoko's the crane (the bird of her order), and as for the wolf…. Do you remember the assassin in the prelude, and the man Tenshin fights in his dreams?  That's him ^_^ It may take a while for the next chapter to come up – I need to create about 2-4 new characters…Tsuroko's (Motoko's sister) husband, the leader of the order, the wolfish assassin needs work, and also 1-2 others for Keitaro/Naru's half. If anyone has any good suggestions, please email me or mention it in your review!  Speaking of which…**_please_** review if you have the time, cause it means a LOT to me!  Thanks! 


	5. Memories, Battles, and Cookies!

I should have mentioned this earlier, but this story is set almost a year after the Spring Special.  It is the same universe as the LH TV series, but the OVA never happened.  In my fic, Keitaro & Naru didn't get back in time to be accepted to Toudai, and they're trying again this year.  Otherwise, everything is the same as normal in LH!  I am assuming Motoko's birthday is between Christmas and spring, which would make her nineteen now.  Hence, Shinja would be roughly twenty-six in this fic.  For some reason, I love playing in other people's sandboxes – other fanfic authors created many of the characters here!  Special thanks to Knighthawke, Kanako-lover, and The Archimage for allowing me to borrow Tenshin, Shinja, and Shidousho!  (Extra thanks to Knighthawke for his beta reading and encouragement!)

Chapter 17 – Murders Past and Present

                                    _Setting: Kyoto Train station_

Motoko looked around anxiously for Tenshin.  She disliked crowds, and the sooner she escaped the throng of businessmen and tourists crowding the station, the better.  Turning to see if Tenshin had somehow passed her, she bumped into one of the many travelers.

"Oro!"

"Oof!"  The two fell down together.  Motoko looked over to see a young man shaking his head to re-orient himself.  He stood and offered his hand to her.

"My apologies, m'lady!  It was my mistake, that it was!"  Motoko refused his help and got to her feet.

"It was an accident, there is no need to apologize."  The boy nodded cheerfully and glanced towards the train.

"Well, I must be going, that I must!  I'm expected in Edo!"  Motoko nodded absently.  _'What a strange accent…'_

Tenshin glanced around from the steps of the train until he found Motoko.  _'Last time I sleep in a haunted cabin…damn nightmares...'_

He stepped off, feeling somebody jolt his arm.  

"Sorry!  Today isn't my day, that it isn't!"  Tenshin grunted and glanced at the offender as they passed, and then stood stock-still.  _'That smile!  Wait a moment…I **know** that smile!'_

"Tenshin!  Over here!"  Tenshin shook himself out of his reverie and joined Motoko.  The two walked quickly to escape the colossal station.

"Sorry, I'm just on edge today…that kid reminded me of someone."

"A friend?"  Tenshin grinned ruefully and shook his head.

"Hardly.  Say, any chance you saw what color his shirt was?"

"Turquoise, with white trimming."  Tenshin slowed for a moment, and Motoko walked into his back.  _'Turquoise with white trimming…the Shinsengumi uniform…could it be a coincident?'_

"Oof!  Tenshin, why did you stop?"

"Look, up ahead.  There's a crowd gathering."  Tenshin continued forward, and Motoko followed curiously.  The people were gathered around a spacious dojo.  Nearby a sign read: "Shieikan Dojo – Landmark and School of Tennen Rishin Ryu since 1789." 

As they grew closer to the crowd, Tenshin saw the police had roped the area off from civilians.  Crossing to the boundary, he leaned over.

"What happened here, officer?"  The officer, a dour man with hound-dog eyes, sighed and shook his head at Tenshin.

"Nothing that concerns y-…Motoko-san!"  Motoko looked up as the officer bowed.  _'Odd…he looks familiar.  How many depressing cops do I know…?'_

"Shinmei Ryu's promptness is to be applauded.  Tell Shidousho-sama I appreciate her assistance, especially in these dark and depressing times.  It's too bad you were too late to prevent this tragedy, but such is life…" Tenshin looked from Motoko to the officer with confusion.

"Um…do you two…?"  Motoko nodded and bowed to the officer.  _'Of course!  It's Shunsaku!'_

"Good afternoon, Kiyokami-san.  I apologize, but I was not sent her by my order.  However, I would be glad to offer any assistance you require.  This is my companion, Urashima Tenshin.  Tenshin, this is Shunsaku Kiyokami of the Kyoto police.  He's known me since my sister helped save his daughter from kidnappers.  Tenshin grinned at the officer, suddenly quite comfortable with him.

"Yo!  Kiyokami…. I thought that name died out during the Meiji era."  The officer nodded dolefully.

"Her sister's help is few happy memories I have in this hopeless world.  Sadly, my name, strange as it is, does date back to that miserable conflict.  Please, come inside."  He stopped and clapped Motoko on the shoulder.  "I haven't heard from you in years!  I assumed the worse, but knowing you have not succumbed to the inevitability of it all is heartening."  A moment later Tenshin pushed between the two, breaking the contact.

"So what happened here?  An accident?  A robbery?  Kidnapping?"  The officer shook his head sadly.

"Much worse."  The three arrived at a doorway.  Kiyokami trudged into the room and mumbled his next words mournfully.

"Murder."

The three looked down at six bodies covered in a corner, as various police inspected the area.  Near the door somebody had stabbed a small scroll into the wall with a wakazashi.  Motoko read the inscription aloud.

"You can cross a dog once, and a fool twice – but only a foolish dog crosses the Wolves of Mibu.  Such is the fate of curs who aspire to be Wolves."  Silence followed her voice, except for the whisper of a door closing.  Looking over, Motoko saw that Tenshin had left the room.

"Tenshin!  Where are you going?"  Motoko ran out of the room and caught up with Tenshin who was grimly striding through the halls of the dojo.

"To hunt down and kill the murdering Shinsengumi scum who did this."  Motoko kept pace with him.

"What does a police force that's been dead for a hundred years have to do with this?"  As they approached the doorway, a woman stepped inside and answered Motoko's question.

"Because a hundred and thirty-five years ago, six members of the Roushigumi who intended to defect to the Ishin Shishi were assassinated by a group of 13 people, led by Serizawa Kamo and Kondo Isami, in this same dojo.  I believe the warning they left behind was quite similar.  You have neglected your history lessons, Motoko."  Both stopped and looked up as the woman stepped into the light.

"Shidousho-sensei!"  The woman inclined her head to Motoko as Tenshin glanced the newcomer over warily.  She was an aging woman, slightly stout and with hair more gray than black, but still obviously competent.  Clasped to her side was a slender katana with a swan motif running along the blade.  She spoke in a clear, crisp voice.

"You, yellow-eyes.  Drop the glare.  Don't you know enough to respect your elders?"  Tenshin snorted and continued to glare.

"Just who are **you**?"  Motoko frowned slightly at Tenshin's belligerent tone.

"This is Shidousho Hitoni-sensei, the master of Shinmei Ryu.  Shidousho-sensei…I apologize for my companion's rudeness."  Motoko bowed apologetically and Tenshin grudgingly followed suit.

"You must teach him manners, Motoko.  What is his name?"  Motoko saw Tenshin grimace.

"He is Urashima Tenshin, a fellow kendo student and –" Tenshin harrumphed loudly to get their attention.  He opened his mouth to speak, and saw Motoko cringe slightly.  _'Uh-oh… looks like I'm getting Motoko into trouble.  Time to change my tactics.'  _Stopping himself, he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, smiling disarmingly at the old woman.

"Honored to meet you, Shidousho-sama.  It has been a long time since I have been graced with the sight of such beauty as your own.  Perhaps you will accept this lovely rose as a sign of my-"

"Save it for Tsuroko, boy.  She finds such behavior far more amusing than I do."  Motoko jolted at the name.  

"My sister is here?"  Shidousho shook her head.

"No, she is in Okinawa, inspecting reports of a demon in the area for us.  She wished me to apologize for her absence, and to say that she hopes you and Urashima are getting along."  Shidousho glanced at Tenshin's gi.  "He has bad taste, but seems harmless enough.  I trust your relationship has not interfered with your studying, Motoko."  Motoko blushed and started to explain.

"No, actually, he is Urashima's uncle and is –"

"Is helping her train, right Motoko?"  Motoko blinked.  "And I can assure you, she's improved enormously in the past few weeks.  Right?"  

"I…that is…I haven't been neglecting my training…" Shidousho snorted.

"Then later today you two shall practice, and I shall watch.  With the tournament starting tomorrow, it is important you practice hard."  Motoko nodded.

"As you wish, Shidousho-sensei."  Tenshin gave his consent as well.

"Good, good.  You two go to the dojo now – I must speak with Shunsaku.  He is depressing, but competent.  I expect you both on the training grounds in four hours.  Understood?"  Motoko bowed and retreated, Tenshin fast on her heels.  

 "Insulting my gi… that was uncalled for!"  Tenshin checked his magenta garb carefully before snorting again.

"Shidousho-sensei has strong opinions on many matters.  You are fortunate –she does not tolerate insolence unless she likes the offender."  Tenshin grimaced and muttered that Shidousho wasn't his type.  At Motoko's laugh, his scowl disappeared.

"You should do that more often."  

"Do what?"  Tenshin smiled with rare warmth.

"Laugh.  It brings out the beauty of your eyes."  Tenshin chuckled at Motoko's sudden interest in the floor.  

"Why did you say you were helping me train?  We've only trained together once, when you first arrived."  Tenshin shrugged.

"As Sis would say, if we make the lie come true, then its not a lie anymore, right?"  Motoko agreed dubiously.

"Glad that's settled.  Now, let's go hit some of the hot spots in town!"  

"Actually, Tenshin…I have a few things that must be done.  Perhaps you should indulge yourself while I complete them."  Tenshin shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you want.  Where are you headed?"  

"I must pay my respects at the temple, and visit a few old comrades.  It shall not take long.  

"Well, I guess I'll look up an old friend myself then.  See ya in a few!"  The two went their separate ways.

Chapter 18 – A Yakuza's Yakusoku

                                    _Setting:  Downtown Kyoto_

Motoko looked at the address in her hand, and at the door she was standing in front of.  She had crossed into the seedier districts of Kyoto, and suspected that only her sword prevented troublemakers from accosting her.  Drawing a deep breath, she knocked twice.  The door swung open, revealing the disheveled room inside and the outline of a tall man dressed in a black gi and hakama.  Motoko could see very little of the man, save for his piercing black eyes and the cowlick of red hair that covered his cheek.

"…Motoko-chan?"  Motoko nodded.

"Hello, Brother…. may I come inside?"  The man paused and then opened the door just enough for Motoko to squeeze through, ushering Motoko inside.

"Certainly.  I was just surprised.  It's been almost six years since I last saw you, Motoko-chan.  You've grown quite a bit.  Oh, and if you want, call me Shinja.  Everybody in my business does."  Motoko sat on top of a small pile of magazines.

"Your business…that is actually why I came to see you.  Are you still part of the… Kazama family's business?"  Shinja nodded as he dusted off a chair and sat down next to Motoko.

"Yes, I am still the top assassin within the Black Dragon yakuza.  If you are here on Shidousho's behalf, no, I do not plan on rejoining the dojo and inheriting Shinmei Ryu.  I doubt they would truly accept someone as stained by evil as myself anyhow." 

"N-no, not quite…you see, it goes like this…"

            _Some time later…_

"I see.  You wish for me to use my connections within the Black Dragon to uncover the identity of the murderer?"  

"Yes.  Will you?"  Shinja ran one hand through his hair, running the black and red strands through his fingers thoughtfully.

"I will see what I can do.  Where will you take this information?"  Motoko blinked.

"To Shidousho-sensei and the police."  Shinja frowned.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that.  I would hate for them to trace the information back to me."  He stood, and motioned for Motoko to stand as well.

"Motoko-chan, I promise you that I will do everything I can to assist you.  Now, as you mentioned earlier, you have a date with this …Tenshin?" 

"Ah…that is…just training…" Shinja opened the door and checked for any signs of trouble before allowing Motoko out.

"Training?  You intend to inherit the dojo after all?"  Motoko looked away.

"I haven't decided yet.  I want to complete school first, and perhaps attend college.  I am training for the annual tournament tomorrow."

"I see.  Good luck then…I shall begin my search immediately."

"Thank you very much, Brother.  I am sorry I hadn't come to visit sooner…" Shinja shrugged and waved before he closed the door.

"Hmm…a tournament, eh?  I haven't been to one in years…perhaps I will pay Shidousho a visit once I look into these murders."

Chapter 19 – Memories of Flames & Storms _Setting: Daitokuji Temple_

Storm clouds rumbled ominously in the far distance.  Tenshin was too absorbed in his own thoughts to hear them.  He was kneeling before a small shrine at the far end of the Daitokuji Temple.  The graves around him were all unmarked, and only the one across from him had flowers.

"It's been a while, Shishou…I wasn't sure I would remember this place."  Tenshin gazed around the shrine, caught in the grasp of his past.  

"I do now.  You took me here after you showed me the site of the Kimmon Incident, and told me that herein lay the souls of all who died there.  And I believe it.  There is something in the air here – it tastes of flames and memories.  It tastes of nightmares."  He swallowed.

"I've been running away from those memories.  I thought if I acted like it never happened, then it would be true.  But it hasn't worked.  I feel myself slipping…falling back into the Bakumatsu.  It gets worse.  If it were just myself, I wouldn't mind.  But I'm dragging another into this… somebody I am starting to care for…a great deal.  Like someone else I used to know."  He looked sadly at the two flowers he had placed upon the shrine: a rose and a lily.  A few light drops of rain landed softly on Tenshin's hair.  He smirked.

"Heh.  This is your kind of weather, ne Shishou?  I wonder if Motoko likes the rain…probably not.  You two look similar, but otherwise she's everything your not…disciplined, quiet, polite, stubborn…well, okay, you're both stubborn."  He stood.

"Well, I've got to go soon.  I have a match with her in an hour.  I…I won't forget you, or what you taught me.  You never meant for me to take the technique so far…but, once I started, I never stopped, and perhaps now it will be the death of me.  But I have yet to let the pain go.  Today…today I almost lost control.  You see…there is somebody else who refuses to let the pain go.  He's sharing my nightmare, and I'm afraid.  Afraid he will drag me back into the fire and the murder and the dying."  Tenshin turned mechanically, his eyes far away.  He began walking away.  

"Shinsengumi, Ishin Shishi, Hitokiri and Roshi… If it weren't for her, I'd have already succumbed to the yellow madness.  I…I won't return.  Not until I've finished dreaming."

"Goodbye, Makomi."  Tenshin passed through the gate and away, walking towards the Shinmei Ryu dojo.

Chapter 20 – The Ki to Good Defense (I know, it's such a lousy pun…) _Setting:  Shinmei Ryu Dojo, Kyoto_

Motoko paced in front of the training hall.  _'Where is Tenshin?  He's going to be late…'_

Looking up, she saw Shidousho walking briskly towards her, with Tenshin in tow.

Motoko noted that Tenshin seemed more subdued than usual, but his ki showed a greater amount of self-control than she was accustomed to.  _'So this is his battle-ki…'_

"Well, Tenshin?  Are you ready?"  He nodded and silently picked up a wooden bokken, despite the hefty broadsword he had strapped across his back.

Shidousho waited until both saluted her, and then cut her hand down sharply.  "Begin!"

Motoko started running towards Tenshin, prepared for him to move to either side of her.  Tenshin, however was not moving.  _'What is he planning?  In the passive stance, he can't possibly block my attacks...'_

Tenshin gulped as Motoko approached.  _'This is not good.  Should I attack?  Shidousho's giving me the evil eye here…it'd be bad to humiliate Motoko in front of her teacher.  Then again, I don't want to make this seem too easy.  But if I use Hiten Mitsurugi, I might hurt Motoko – it IS a killing technique.  I could use Nikaido Heibou, but that's almost as risky.  Standard defenses would make Shidousho suspicious.  And…ow.'_

"Um…Tenshin?"  Tenshin blinked and looked up to see Motoko three feet away, prodding him in the chest gently with her sword.  She poked him again.  "…Tenshin?"

"Oh!  Right!  Uh…. Sorry about that."  Motoko sighed and returned to her place.  _'If Tenshin holds back, I will have to punish him.'_

Shidousho frowned and slashed the air with her hand once more.  "Begin!"

Motoko attacked once more, and Tenshin blocked.  He was standing in a defensive stance, with the sword held vertically away from the face.  Motoko twisted in place, and slashed again.  Tenshin blocked once more.  And again.  And again.  And once again.

Shidousho smiled slightly as Motoko chased Tenshin around the courtyard.

"Tenshin!  Stop using this technique, and switch to Hiten Mitsurugi!  I don't know what style you are using, but it's obvious that it isn't suited to attacks!"  Shidousho nodded appreciatively and called out to Motoko.

"It is the Shinkan no Kamae, one of the solid defensive stances of old-style kenjutsu.  From the seigan stance, both arms are raised high and extended. The sword is held straight and horizontal, the point level with the opponent's forehead. One can adapt to many changes in the opponent's movements."  Tenshin nodded as he parried another of Motoko's attacks.

"I'm surprised you know of it, Shidousho-san.  It is a fairly rare style."  Motoko was beginning to have difficulty breathing, and backed away from Tenshin.

"That is because it is totally defensive – you can't attack her unless you leave yourself open."  Motoko nodded gratefully to Shidousho.  _'His sword is held very high.  He can block my blade easily…but what about my ki?  I can use this to my advantage.'_

"Shinmei Ryu…_Zan Kou Sen_!"  Tenshin's eyes flew open as a blast of ki flew down the ground towards him, straight under his sword.

"Oro?!  Ow! Ow!  OW!"  Tenshin backed away as Motoko's blasts buffeted him.  _'Dammit!  I can't use Hiten Mitsurugi…every time I do, I begin to surrender to the past…and I'm running low on techniques that would apply to this situation…arrgh!'_

"Tenshin!  Stop dodging and fight back, or I will punish you!"  Motoko carefully hid any semblance of a smile – in combat, showing emotions could be deadly.  Tenshin was reluctant to use his school's techniques, and Motoko was near certain she could defeat him as long as she kept her distance and didn't grow over-confident.

"I would if you'd just-ow!"  '_She's moving too quickly for me to risk any other style.  I must simply be cautious, and not use more of the technique than absolutely necessary…it is almost as risky as Hiten Mitsurugi.'_

Tenshin waited until Motoko was directly in front of him, and then stared directly at her while clenching his open fist.  "Nikaido Heibou – _Shin no Ippon_!"  Motoko abruptly stopped her charge.

"What the-!  Tenshin!  Release me!  What kind of cowardly technique is this?"  Motoko glared at Tenshin as he relaxed just four feet away from her.  _'I can't move…some form of paralysis ki?'_

"Tenshin is using hypnosis in cohesion with his technique.  The Nikaido Heibou style…one even more rare than Shinkan Ryu.  Founded by a renegade Shinsengumi, and thought to have been lost with his death." Tenshin gaped at Shidousho.

"How DOES she DO that???" Shidousho smiled serenely as Motoko glared at Tenshin some more, unable to do anything else.

"Shidousho-sensei!  What must I do to break the _Shin no Ippon_?"  Shidousho and Tenshin both grinned. 

"It may only be used upon a lesser warrior than the user.  If you equal to the user, you can break free through sheer force of will."  Tenshin's grin resembled a leer by this point.

"Hey, Motoko…want to up the stakes?  How about…the same reward as I got at the end of our last match, maybe?"  Motoko glared at Tenshin as her ki began to surge.  Tenshin's leer disappeared as Motoko's eyes began to shine with a scary red glow.

[AN:  In their first match, Tenshin groped Motoko.  Bad Tenshin.]

"TENSHIN, YOU RASCAL!!  SHINMEI RYU – _ZAN GAN KEN_!"  Motoko's ki attack slammed Tenshin into the wall of the dojo, upside down and swirly-eyed.

"Orororooooo…" Shidousho stood.

"Halt!  This has been enough practice for one day.  Tomorrow I trust both of you will be prepared for your matches.  There has been a much smaller turnout of students than usual, perhaps due to the recent murders.  You will each face two opponents a day:  a one-on-one match, and a team match."  Shidousho stopped before heading inside.

"Tenshin-san, your mastery of various techniques is impressive.  However, I suggest you switch to your specialty in the tournament.  Motoko, you have improved since we last met.  I shall be certain to inform Tsuroko of this – she would be glad to know that her younger sister stands an excellent chance of inheriting Shinmei Ryu."  Shidousho quietly walked into the dojo, leaving two stunned kendo students.

"Did you hear that?  She said that I have an excel-Tenshin?"  Motoko hurried over to Tenshin, who was slumped against the wall.

"Tenshin…are you alright?  Should I call a doctor?"  Tenshin shook his head feebly and motioned to Motoko.  She moved in.  He beckoned again.  She moved even closer.

"What is – mm-mm-p!" Motoko's eyes began to gleam once more as she felt Tenshin's lips graze her hand. 

"Victory smooch for the lovely archangel!"  Tenshin winced as Motoko's ki blast sent him flying through the wall.

"Die, shameless womanizer!"  Tenshin tried to focus on the image of Motoko stomping away.

"Oww…what a woman…it was worth it, I think…. I haven't felt this much pain since I tried to tackle Keitaro and accidentally jumped off a roof…speaking of him, I wonder what my hapless nephew is up to…" Standing, Tenshin hobbled off towards his own room.

Chapter 21 – Cookies & Tears!

_Setting:  Hinata Inn rooftop._

Keitaro rubbed his eyes as he looked down from the balcony.  The door behind him opened, and Shinobu's hesitant voice called out.  

"Urashima-sempai…are you alright?  You look…so…sad…" He turned and smiled at Shinobu_.  'What's wrong?  Did he and Naru-sempai have a fight?'_

"Its nothing, Shinobu-chan."  He paused.  "Did…did you ever really love somebody for a long time, but never know how to tell that person?"  _'Ee-eh!  What do I say?  Is he admitting his love for me…?'_

"Y-yes!  I…I do…. did…ah, that is…" His eyes glazed over for a moment.

"It's a kind of pleasant worrying, isn't it?  You wonder all the time if she likes you, if she feels the same way and is trying to show it, but you're just too clueless to realize it."

"Y-yes, it is…" Keitaro looked back over at the other end of the roof.

"Follow me, Shinobu-chan." She watched him walk over to the other end of the balcony, and hop onto the roof.  Accepting his hand, she let him help her up.  A moment passed, and Shinobu's cheeks began to burn as she realized Keitaro was just standing there, holding her.

"A-ano…sempai…"

"You know, you really don't have to call me that.  We've been friends for three years now, ne?"

"Y-yes, but…"

"Oh!  Here…I know it's a little childish, but I thought this would be a nice anniversary present."  Keitaro fumbled inside his shirt and handed Shinobu a small package.  Her hands trembled as she unwrapped it.

"Cookies?"  He nodded and ate one.

"Yup!  This is the anniversary of your first stay here!  Uh…I thought it'd be a nice treat and all…"

"Oh…thank…thank you…" Keitaro's eyes widened as he saw Shinobu's shoulders shaking slightly, and she turned away from him.

"Shinobu!  What's wrong – why are you crying?"  Shinobu shook her head vehemently.  Keitaro frowned and held her lightly from behind.

"Shinobu, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I don't know what I said but…huh?"  Shinobu turned around and shook a few more times as her hands crept up, trying to stop herself from saying anything.

"Sorry…sempai…I…I just…couldn't…" She looked almost as if she was convulsing, and bent down slightly.

"…Couldn't…couldn't…" Keitaro tried to help her along.

"…stop….laughing….hee-he-hee-hahahahahah!" Shinobu started giggling, then laughed louder and louder until Keitaro could hear echoes of her laughter.

"Tee-hee-heee, I'm –teehee – sorry…hah…" She stood, and both slowly looked down and realized Keitaro was still holding Shinobu.  He quickly let go of her, almost falling down.  Just before he slipped, Shinobu grabbed his hand and caught him.

"Who-who-ah-oh!  Oh…thanks, Shinobu."  She grinned slightly, and wiped away a tear.  

"No, thank you, sem…Keitaro!  I didn't think anyone would remember!" Keitaro shrugged and sat down.  Since he hadn't relinquished his grip on Shinobu's hand, she followed suit.

"Hey, I'm the kanrinin, aren't I?  It's my duty to make you happy.  I feel guilty…I haven't been spending time with you or Su recently.  So many things have been happening so quickly…"

"You and Naru-sempai have really started to-ah!  I'm so sorry!"

"No!  It's okay!"

"I didn't mean to imply anything!"

"No, I mean it's really okay!"

Both waved their hands vehemently, ignoring each other's apologies as they blurted out their own.  After a pause, they both laughed softly.

"You're right, Shinobu…Naru and I have finally admitted our feelings…I think.  I'm pretty sure we have…that is, I admitted **my** feelings…" Stopping, Keitaro remembered he had an audience.

"Hahaha, sorry!  I don't know why I always end up telling you these things…"  _'Aaaw!  She looks so cute sitting there!  If I had another sister, I'd want one just like Shinobu!'_

"N-no problem…I think you and Naru-sempai will be happy together…" _'He does look happy whenever he thinks of her…I'm glad for her.  I mean him.  I'm glad for them…'_

"You really think so?"  Shinobu nodded. "I really hope we will be, because sometimes…sometimes this all feels like a dream, and if I close my eyes it will all disappear…oh!  There I go, rambling again."

"Of course you'll be happy!  You can do anything if you try hard enough for it!  Just try to be happy as hard as you're trying to get into Toudai, and you can do it!  I know you can!" Keitaro stood.

"Saa, saa…you're right, Shinobu-chan…. Shinobu.  Well, it's getting late…we'd better head in or else Naru will get suspicious."  Keitaro winked at Shinobu.  "Between you and me, Shinobu…I think she's the jealous type."

"Tee-hee!  You'd better not let her catch you alone with me then!"  Shinobu waved good-bye and started to leave, when she saw a small pouch on the ground.

 "Phew…that must be the longest conversation I've ever had with Shinobu without Naru beating me up…" _'Thank-you God…'_

"KEITARO!!!"  _'OH GOD I'M DEAD NOW…'_

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!! I'm Sorry!  Sorry Nar-…Shinobu?" Shinobu ran up to Keitaro and kissed him very lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks for the cookies, Keitaro!  Sleep well, and always try your best!"  _'And remember…somebody cares for  you very much, sempai…'_

"Oh…gah…phew…ten years of my life…flashed before eyes…God, I was pathetic back then…dratted photobooths…mm…Naru…." Keitaro walked into his room and collapsed the moment he reached his bed.  Within moments he was sleeping soundly, muttering fragmented comments such as "Toudai" and "Narusegewa."  Over his head, a small floorboard moved back into place, as Naru replaced it once she saw Keitaro was too tired to talk.  Across from her, Kitsune grinned mischievously.

"Aren't you glad to have a best friend like me?" Kitsune leaned back luxuriously against Naru's bed.  _'At last, some action…things have been too boring around here without Tenshin…'_

"Kitsune!  Spying on a private talk like that…that was wicked!" Naru felt a permanent blush on her face.  _'What was Keitaro thinking, admitting he liked me??'_

"Oh, come on, Naru…I could see your eyes glowing when he gave Shinobu that bag!"

"Well, I can't help it if I don't want a perverted scumbag like him to hurt Shinobu!"

"Oh, so that's why you're angry?  Just because Keitaro's perverted, eh?  Is that the ONLY reason?"

"Er…that is…there is ONE other reason…."

"Which is…?"

"That is…he's…" Kitsune opened one eye and grinned, pleasantly surprised_.  'Wow…is Naru **really** going to admit she likes Keitaro?  Things sure got interesting fast!'_

"Yes?  What is he, Naru?"  Naru took a deep breath, and Kitsune leaned forward eagerly.

"**Keitaro is MY perverted scumbag!!!!**"  

**_*** The End for Now! ***_**

Historical and helpful notes:

Kyoto Station: a huge 18-story train station and mall.

Edo:  The ancient name for Tokyo.  It is no longer in use.

There is actually some controversy over the actual color of the Shinsengumi uniforms (they are actually haori, a half-jacket type of clothing).  It is likely that their uniforms were light yellow with mountain-shaped stripes, but most dramas show them as light blue or turquoise with the stripes.  I think turquoise is a cooler color than yellow anyhow ^_^ 

Daitokuji Temple: a huge temple in Kyoto, one of the largest in North Japan.

Tennen Rishin Style:  It actually does exist, and the Shinsengumi used the style almost exclusively among their higher ranks.  There are still people who know how to use this style, but I don't believe it is taught officially anymore.  Other styles based from the Shinsengumi's still are, however - Sakurai-Ha Kohgen Itto Ryu, for example.  Tennin Rishin Ryu was taught in the Shieikan Dojo.

Shunsaku Kiyokami:  Translates in this case to 'Knowledgeable of the smile' (sparkle is used as a euphemism here) Deliberately ironic for such a depressing man…for Kiyokami I'm not so certain about…Kami means God, but I haven't been able to find the kanji for the name.  Ki could be a reference to internal energy.  The name is a slight homage to Kiyokami Hachirou.  

Meiji Era: Period in Japan between 1868 and 1912.  It was basically the end of feudal Japan and the samurai.

A Yakuza's Yakusoku: A Gangster's Promise.  A bad example of alliteration. ^_^

Roshi:  Masterless samurai.  Similar to ronins.  The Shinsengumi were originally from Mibu, and were called the Mibu-roshi…later shortened to the Miburo. ^_^

In the beginning, the Shinsengumi was called the Roushigumi, and its leader was Kiyokawa Hachirou (Sasaki Tadasaburou assassinated him). And this guy wanted the Roushigumi to become Ishin Shishi. However, a group of 13 people, led by Serizawa Kamo and Kondo Isami, disagreed with Kiyokawa and parted ways with him, forming thus the Shinsengumi.  Several assassinations such as the one in my story occurred, because the Shinsengumi were afraid to leave former members alive.  Later they wrote five articles of conduct for the Shinsengumi, and the second article is that "It's not allowed to leave the Shinsengumi." This was on penalty of death, of course ^_^

Shinmei Ryu is a school all LH fans should know perfectly well.  It should translate to the 'Shining Heart School.'  (Shin = heart, new; mei = shining)

The Shinken no Kamae stance probably does not actually exist, and is merely a very obscure stance I remembered from RK.  The other possibility is that it is a stepping-stone stance to more powerful versions.

Nikaido Heibou is a nonexistent technique.  RK fans **might** recognize it, though I have altered it dramatically to suit my story.  More will be revealed about it, as it is an integral part of the storyline ^_^ 

I have to admit, I really love the relationship Keitaro and Shinobu have…. they're so cute around each other!  For a while, I thought about making this chapter a separate fic, but I worked it around and got some advice from Knighthawke, and voila – chapter 21!

Wow, lotsa pages and notes this time!  Thanks for reading this far, and I hope you've enjoyed it ^_^ Please review if you have the time, because it means a lot to me!  Thanks! 


End file.
